Gratifying Moments
by LadyXmas311
Summary: Back home for the summertime with the family and close family friends, Rayne Feder has fun and happy moments with everyone. Though, she didn't know that she was going to meet someone new. Braden/OC. Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Grown Ups series. I just own my original character, Rayne. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **A New Home

…**..**

The summertime was beautiful in New England and it was a wonderful place to live. It had all the four seasons—which winter sometimes was absolutely horrible—and everyone seems to migrate down from all over the nation to go off to New England during the summertime.

Driving down the road that was surrounded by woods, a teenager about seventeen was driving her dark cherry red 2011 Jeep Rubicon. The jeep was decked out to go out into the wildness and crazy terrains. Thanks to her father, who brought her and helped her fixed up the jeep to be like the way it was.

Her black wavy hair was blowing behind her as all the windows were down and she had her IPhone hooked up to the radio, playing random genres of songs. She was returning home from private school. Though, she has been out of private school for a week, she had been staying at her friend's house in North Carolina.

While in school, she had founded out that her father and the family moved back to his hometown. Thus, they called her with the direction and said that her things were already in her new bedroom.

Turning down a road, she stared around at all the nice houses surrounded by trees. She smiles at how this peaceful vibe came off this neighborhood. Though, with her family and the family friends living all in the same area, there must've been chaos now.

Pulling up near the mailbox, she listens to the GPS saying that she had arrived at her requested location. Pushing her sunglasses up to show dark green eyes, she stared at the house and smirked.

"Father totally knocked down the old one to build this one."

Turning the wheel to the right, she pulled up the stone driveway and parked in front of the garage. Once she got out of the car, the front door to the house slammed open and screaming was heard.

"RAYNEEEEEEEEE!"

The seventeen year old bent down and hugged her little sister to her. She stood up, holding her as she began to walk towards the house, but stopped as the rest of her family came running out.

"Rayne's home!"

"Awesome, prank city all the time now!"

"My baby is home."

"Hey, little queen."

Rayne Feder smile at her family coming towards her and hugging her into this big group hug. Once they let go, she set her little sister, Becky, back onto the ground and properly gave her siblings and parents a hug.

Rayne Feder was the oldest child or rather twin of the Feder family. She and Greg were twins and they were called the passionate children. The reason behind that was because their parents conceived them when Lenny proposed to Roxanne.

Growing up in LA, she had gone to private schools but transfer to one out in the South. She was going to be a senior next year like her youngest twin brother, Greg Feder. While her other little brother, Keithie was fourteen and going to be a sophomore. The whole family was in high school together, except Becky, who was only seven years old.

"So, which room is mine?"

"I'll show you, dear." Roxanne, her mother, came forwards with a smile and excitement on her face. She dragged Rayne off to the house with Lenny, her father, following after them. The kids ran off back into the kitchen, getting ready for their second to last day of schoo.

Tomorrow was their last day of school before summer vacation.

"And here it is." Roxanne had led Rayne to the other side of the house and away from everyone else. Rayne notice that they were still on the first floor and they paused before a white door.

"This is either a closet or basement."

"You guess right, it's the broom closet." Lenny waved his hands to it making Roxanne to playfully slap his stomach. Lenny chuckle and stepped forwards beside his eldest child. He kissed the top of her head and opens the door for her, showing stairs leading to the basement.

"Go ahead." He lowly told her with a smile.

Rayne walked down the white carpet stairs with her hands gliding down the railings. As she came upon the landing and turned to look into the room, she screamed. Her eyes went up to her parents, who were smiling at her.

"This is all mines?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, of course she gets the basement." Greg walked by saying.

"Shut up, you jealous twit. I had requested the basement and you didn't because it was cold and creepy. Guess what, IT ISN'T!" Rayne shouted at him before running into her room that her parents designed for her.

"Alright, alright, no fighting with each other. We don't need a cage fighting match just yet." Lenny said, coming down the stairs while Roxanne got Becky ready for school.

"Dad, this is awesome. Thank you." Rayne hugged him making him to smile and hugged her back. Pulling away from each other, Lenny kept his right arm around Rayne's waist as they stared around her new bedroom.

The bedroom was huge and there actually walls separating parts of it. Lenny led her around, showing her each part of her room. It was like a mini apartment, but no kitchen or dining room.

It had its own bathroom, a wall separating the bedroom to the hang out area. Everything was perfect and Rayne was just hopping out of her sneakers.

The room had fresh light wood floors, dark ruby red walls with this silver trimming on top. Silver computer lights were installed into the ceiling. The bed was a king size bed with red sheets and white pillows. There was a light wood desk in the bedroom with a hanging flat screen TV in the corner. In the hang out area part, there was a flat screen on the wall, a long leather sofa with a coffee table. Pictures hanging on the walls throughout the room.

"Does this lead out to the backyard?" Rayne asked, walking to the white French doors. She opens up the wood blinds to see stone steps making her to open the doors and walked up the stone steps and appeared out in the backyard, staring at the Olympic size pool.

"Dad, this place is beautiful." Rayne admitted, staring at the large backyard that could have a softball field within it.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Rayne said looking at her father and hugging him. When she let go, she stared at him with a smile.

"Dad, I got a question."

"What's that?"

"Can I go to school here next year? Please."

"No more private?"

"No. I want to be home, dad." Rayne told him with an innocent look.

Staring at his oldest child, Lenny sighed. He stared at her, taking in on how much she was turning into a woman. A natural beautiful woman at that. She looked like the splitting image of her mother, Roxanne, except Rayne has green eyes. The green eyes came from Lenny's mother side of the family.

"Alright."

"Yes!" Rayne hugged him again making him to laugh and hugged her back.

"Rayne! Rayne!"

"What?" Rayne turned around to see her siblings running up to her with smiles gracing their faces. They had their backpacks on and just kept smiling at her. That made her to sigh and looked at her father, who held up his hands and stepped back.

"Don't look at me."

"Come on, just drive us. Tomorrow is our last day of school, Rayne." Keithie said, rocking on the heels of his feet.

"Fine."

"Yes!" The three yelled before running off to her jeep.

"Have fun."

"Sure well."

Laughing, Lenny walked back into the house while Rayne ran through the house and went outside to find her two brothers arguing for the front seat. Rayne calmly walked over, picked up Becky and put her in the front seat. Seeing what Rayne did, the boys stopped arguing and stared at Rayne with their mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding me?"

"She is seven."

"And unlike you two, she is the patience and cute one." Rayne shot at them, shutting the passenger door after Becky buckle herself in.

The boys went to complain again, but shut it as Rayne gave them her infamous cold stare. They shut up and got into the backseats. Rayne nodded her head and walked around the vehicle, got in and started it up.

One thing about Rayne, the boys never messed with her—Becky was too innocent and nice to even mess around with Rayne and never does—because she would use her past mix-martial arts moves on them. Rayne did mix martial arts from the age of three up to sixteen but stopped since it was interfering with her softball.

"Alright, what time do you guys get out?"

"Well, we get out around two."

"I get out around three fifteen." Becky threw her arms in the air saying making Rayne to smile at her then nodded.

"Alright. Do you guys want me to pick you up or—"

"No."

"Yes."

Rayne glanced in the rearview mirror with raised eyebrows at her brothers. She glanced at Becky, who shrugged her shoulders and reached out to play with the radio.

"Why the answers at the same time but different responses?"

"Well, Greg said no because he wants to drool and fantasize over his crush, Nancy Arbuckle, as he sits behind her on the bus."

"Shut up!" Greg shoved his little brother while Becky giggles in the front seat. Rayne shook her head as she turned down the road that led to the high school.

"Well, you said yes because you are afraid of Duffy."

"Who?"

"A boy that bullies Keithie."

"What?" Rayne pulled up the high school and turned in her seat to stare at her little brother, who bowed his head.

"Is that true?"

"Rayne if you saw him, you would run away."

"Doesn't mean he has the right to bully you. Why isn't anyone stopping him?"

"Because the teachers are afraid of him." Greg said, getting out of the jeep and heading off towards the school. Rayne kept staring at her youngest brother, seeing him nod his head at Greg's words before getting out.

Rayne just watched her brothers' head into the high school before driving off and shaking her head. She glanced at her little sister, who looked back at her.

"Are you going to do something about it, Rayne?"

"If I see him or rather, I'll confront mom and dad about it. Keithie shouldn't be getting bully. Actually no one should." Rayne told Becky, who nodded her head in agreement.

Staring at her older sister, Becky was happy that Rayne was home. She wasn't the only girl in the house—beside their mother—and Rayne was someone Becky looked up too. Rayne in Becky's eyes was pretty, has a great personality and always puts smiles on people faces. Staring at Rayne, Becky smile, glad that Rayne was home.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to clean the pool." Lenny said, using a net to get the bugs or anything floating on top of the pool water. He glanced behind him to see Rayne plopping herself down in one of the pool lounge chairs and lean back in it.

"Dad, did you know that Keithie gets bullied?"

"Yeah. We tried to tell him to stick up for himself, but he gets scared. Then we tell him to tell a teacher, but the teachers are terrified of the kid."

"Is this kid like Godzilla or something?"

"Close to it. Maybe Godzilla grandchild."

"Dad!"

"What? Just saying." Lenny chuckle while glancing at his daughter, shaking her head but had a small smile on her face.

"Hey Lenny, do you hear that Higgins has a son?"

"Higgins has a son?" Rayne sat up, staring at the backdoors of the house to see two of her dad's best friends, Eric Lamonsoff and Kurt McKenzie standing there.

"Whoa! Is that Rayne!"

"Eric! Kurt!" Rayne jumped off the lounge chair and ran at her dad's best friends and hugging them. Standing back and leaning against the pole to the skimmer net, Lenny smile at his daughter conversing with his best friends.

After greeting each other, they were all sitting around the patio seats and talking about their other best friend, Marcus Higgins, having a son.

"I'm not surprised that he doesn't have twenty kids."

"Rayne!" Lenny exclaimed, but snicker with his best friends as they had to agree with Rayne. Out of all of the friends, Marcus was the playboy one, who always slept with various women and he likes to get drunk at times.

"So, has anyone seen this kid of his?" Rayne asked them as she lean back in her patio seat with her right leg crossed over her left.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"I wonder how nervous Higgins is." Lenny thought out loud, putting his right hand underneath his chin and making a humming sound. Rayne looked at Eric and Kurt to see them making thinking faces then they all looked at one another, shaking their heads and laughing.

Rayne smile at her father and his best friends, knowing that with all her father's friends living in the same neighborhood, that things will be interesting and fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **In A Daze

…**..**

Honking of a loud horn made Rayne to drop her water bottle into the sink. She lowly cursed underneath her breath before picking the plastic bottle up and throwing the now empty bottle into the recycling bin.

Walking outside, Rayne stared at the school bus in the driveway.

"Um, what the hell?"

"Get in before we are late for Becky's dance recital." Lenny popped his head out of the driver's side window.

"Dad, didn't mom tell you that I am taking my own vehicle?"

Staring at her then groaning, Lenny face palmed himself as he had forgotten that Roxanne did tell him that Rayne was taking her own vehicle. That Rayne was going to be picking up Greg and his best friend and Kurt's son, Andre from their last day of high school today.

"Right. See you there." Lenny said backing out of the driveway.

That is when Rayne notice the raft on the top of the school bus with Nick Hilliard—son of Rob Hilliard from one of his ex-wives—standing on top of it. Rayne shook her head, but dove to the ground when a cop car put on its sirens. But, it was the officers inside that began to fire off their guns while her father follows them with the school bus.

"My god, what is wrong with them." Rayne whispers, getting up and going into the house to put sandals on and get her keys.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Now I can see why half of the town is here. And the town doesn't even have a lot of residents." Rayne mumbles to her mom as they were watching Becky's dance recital. The place was packed and Rayne knew that mostly everyone wasn't parents to these girls. Everyone, mostly men, were here to see the dance teacher, who was pretty and her breasts moved as she danced around with the girls.

"Rayne."

"Mom, seriously, it's for that woman." Rayne mumbles making Roxanne to shake her head with a grin and went back to watching Becky stepping out of the dance line.

"Wait, she got her own solo." Rayne whispers then smiles as Becky started to do a solo, hip-hop type moves. Rayne bent forwards to see her dad smiling widely at Becky, but also, in shock that she had gotten her own solo. Rayne smacked her dad, who looked at her with a smile.

"She is good."

"I know. Seems like we got a hip hopper in our house now." Rayne said before leaning back into her seat to watch the rest of the recital before she heads off.

Once the recital finished, Rayne congratulated her little sister before running off to go pick up her brothers and Andre. She was running almost ten minutes late.

As she was driving down the road, her fingers were tapping against the steering wheel. Driving passed the woods that had the quarry hidden in it, Rayne was about to turn down a road when she sees familiar faces.

"What do you think you are doing, Greg?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Keep out. That makes you want to not keep out." Braden Higgins, Marcus Higgins son pointed out to Greg and Andre with a devilish smile.

Both Greg and Andre looked at one another with slight widen eyes. They had just met Braden Higgins today, finding out that he was nothing like Marcus at all. Instead, Braden would be seen as the troublemaker, rebel and stood 6ft 2in while Marcus was a short 5ft something inches man. The only thing similar to Marcus was the long past ear blonde hair and the radiant blue eyes.

It was the first day that they all met Braden, even Marcus, and everyone seem terrified of him. And now, they were sneaking into a fenced in area that leads to the quarry.

"And what do you think you are doing little brother?"

"You are only older than me by two minutes, Rayne…wait, Rayne!?" Greg whirled around to see his twin sister standing there with her arms crossed. He could feel her green eyes narrowed at him from behind her aviator sunglasses.

"Wait, dude, please tell me this isn't your twin?" Andre whispers, staring at the natural beauty teenager before them. He hoped it wasn't Greg twin sister because he would ask her out on a date, but if she was, he knew that he wouldn't do that to Greg.

"Hey, Andre."

"Shit, it is her."

"Greg?"

Standing behind them, or rather towering over behind them, Braden just stared with slight widen eyes at the teenage girl that was their age. She pushed up her aviator sunglasses up to glare at her twin brother with her dark green eyes. Braden just stared at her, never seeing such a girl like her.

"Um, well…" Greg looked back at Braden, but his eyebrows rose when he saw Braden blankly staring ahead. Greg glanced to where Braden was staring at, seeing he was staring at his twin sister. Looking back, Greg now knew that Braden was in a daze as he stared at Rayne.

"Greg!"

"Meet Braden Higgins. Braden this is my twin sister, Rayne Feder." Greg blurted out, not able to give Rayne the reason for why they were about to trespass on private land.

"So, you're Marcus kid. Here I thought you would be like a ten year old or something." Rayne said, stepping forwards and holding out her right hand to shake Braden hand.

"Rayne, he isn't really the nicest per—"Greg was whispering to her but stopped as Braden hand snapped out and grasped Rayne's hand. He gave her a firm shakes making her to glance at her twin brother with raised eyebrows. Sighing, Greg stepped back and clenched the straps to his backpack.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on? I was going to pick you guys up today, remember."

"Yeah, well, um…" Greg still wasn't able to give Rayne an explanation making her to roll her eyes.

"We wanted to do something fun." Braden told her making Rayne to stare at him now with a fine raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? How fun?" Rayne got this slow smirk on her face making Braden to smirk too. Standing to the side, both Andre and Greg looked at one another with frightful faces.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They walked through a path in the woods until they came to rocky cliffs that surrounded this deep bluish green water quarry. Stepping up onto the rocks, they walked up them and walked further onto the rocks.

"I heard that our dad's used to come swimming here back in the days. They claim to be squeaky clean but I think they were nuts." Andre said as they walked across the rock platform.

As they came to the edge of the rocky cliffs, they heard loud music blasting and a lot of people. Coming to a stop, they saw people drinking, dancing around to the music and having a blast in the water.

"College kids. We better go." Greg quickly said, about to step back but Braden slapped his hand against Greg's chest, stopping him.

"No go. Stay." Braden said before moving closer to the edge while stripping.

Rayne eyebrows rose as she watched Braden throwing off his clothes, showing off his physique. Staring him up and down, ignoring the cartoonish tattoos on his arms, Rayne couldn't help but hum underneath her breath in approval at his body.

"He is ripped." Rayne whispers, seeing the muscles flexing throughout Braden body that made her feel a bit hot.

Once Braden stripped out of his clothes and he was only left in navy blue briefs, he took a few steps back then ran forwards. He jumped off the cliff, did a perfect front flip and let out a big 'woot' before he hit the water.

"Yo, he's nuts." Andre said, glancing at Greg but his head snapped to the side as Rayne walked by them and stripping too.

"R-Ray-Rayne, what are you doing?"

"Well, since I have my bathing suit on from sitting by the pool earlier, why not have some fun." Rayne said, throwing off her t-shirt then shimmy out of her white booty shorts.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Greg pointed at the very detailed angel feathers drifting down the right side of Rayne's ribs. She looked down at the three feathers before looking at her twin with a smirk.

"Mom, let me get it for our birthday a few months ago. Since I got high honor roll for three years in high school so far."

"Of course." Greg mumbles, but watched as his twin jumped off the cliff doing a backflip then hit the water into a perfect pencil dive.

"WOOO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Braden shouted as he saw Rayne joining him.

Rayne broke the surface smiling before seeing a raft go by her with two kids making out on it. But they were thrown into the water when Braden snuck up under them and tossed them off. Braden then got onto the raft and grabbed Rayne by her left bicep.

"What are you do—ING!" Rayne yelped the last part as Braden easily pulled her up onto the raft with him. She was sitting in front of him as they floated near the edge. Braden stole her aviator sunglasses—that she had been holding in her hand—from her and put them on. He leaned back on the raft while she sat in front of him and somewhat between his legs. That got her to blush and looked up to see her brother and his best friend standing on the edge, looking down at them.

Though, her eyes narrowed when she noted that they were hiding something behind their backs.

Laughing was heard behind her making her to glance over her shoulder at Braden giving them thumbs up.

"Summertime." He simply told them before dropping his head back on the pillow part of the raft with a smirk.

Rayne stared at him before diving forwards into the water. Braden sat up and stared around, trying to find where Rayne went but she disappeared. Then her head popped up near the rocks where she pulled herself up onto this small ledge and sat there, pushing her mid-back black hair back.

"So, you're Feder twin?"

"Yeah."

"Why weren't you in school?"

"I went to a private school." Rayne told Braden as he dropped into the water and swam over to her. He trend water as he stared at her sitting before him.

"Are you going to be here next year?"

"Yeah. I have decided to go to school here next year. You?"

"I just met my father today."

"So, you're not staying?"

"Maybe. I think that I might've changed my mind and might move here." Braden told her, eyeing her up and down behind the aviator sunglasses before doing backstrokes back and forth in front of her. Not telling her that she might be the reason he'll stay, but first, he had to learn and get to know her some more.

Rayne watched him swim, seeing his pecs and abs moved with his body. She couldn't believe this was Higgins kid. Braden was totally the opposite of what Marcus Higgins is.

"Oh, well, I hope you do. It's nice to have another family friend join the group." Rayne told him with a small grin as she leaned back on her hands. Braden dove underwater then came back up but without the sunglasses.

"Did you just lose my sunglasses?"

"Um…maybe."

Rayne sighed and shook her head while Braden tried to find them with his feet, but no luck. He looked at her with a sheepish look making her to gently laugh.

They heard yelling from afar on another cliff making them to glance up and away to see someone jump off the cliff naked.

"Wait, was that Kurt?" Rayne said, pushing herself into the water and trending water beside Braden.

Then another jumped off the cliff but this time it was someone very familiar to Rayne. She gasped out and slapped her right hand over her eyes, gagging.

"That was my dad!" Rayne yelped out, sinking herself into the water while Braden snickered beside her. Popping her head back above surface, she watched as a screaming Marcus jumped off the cliff and landed on his back.

"Oooo." Rayne winced, but jumped a bit as she heard a low growl beside her. Glancing to her right, she watched Braden face scrunching up and getting this angry look to his face.

"Braden?"

"He lied. He lied to me about going to the soup kitchen." Braden growled, holding up his left arm to show this pen writing across his arm about 'soup kitchen my ass.' Rayne's eyebrows raised then looked back to see Eric jumping off the cliff and landing on top of Marcus making her to wince.

"That was painful and gross." Rayne mumbles looking back at Braden to see him still glaring then snuck underneath the water.

That got Rayne to spin around in the water, trying to find him but jumped as something swished by her legs. She yelped as she was lifted out of the water and carried to the land.

"Braden, what are you doing!?"

"You are driving me."

"Um, put me down."

Braden put her down, but jumped a tiny bit when she had slapped his arm. His eyes narrowed down at her, but she simply glared back up at him with her hands on her hips.

"You slapped me?"

"Really, I haven't notice. What is the magic word to drive you? Plus, I shouldn't just leave my brother and Andre behind."

"I'll get them."

"Magic word."

"Why?"

"Fine. I won't drive you." Rayne turned away and began to walk away.

Seeing her walk away, Braden shut his eyes and his fist clenched on his sides. Opening his blue eyes back up, he swallowed down his tough guy pride and stared after her.

"Please."

Turning back around, Rayne gave him a small grin and nodded before turning back around and heading off to find her clothes. Braden let out a deep exhale from his mouth before storming off to find Rayne's twin and his buddy.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After dropping her brother and Andre off at Andre house, Rayne had dropped Braden off at the hardware store in the small town. She asked if he wanted her to wait, but he told her he was fine before disappearing into the store.

Thus, Rayne was sitting in her mother's boutique eyeing her mother and her mother friends, yoga instructor.

"How is he gay, mom?"

"I don't know, honey. But trust me, Sally, Deanne and I were questioning the same thing." Roxanne lowly whispers to Rayne as they were eyeing the yoga instructor up and down.

"Kyle."

"Yes, Rayne?" Kyle turned to look at her as he had Becky perched up on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you are gay and not bisexual?"

That got Roxanne to pinch her nose and hold her breath to not laugh or snort at her oldest daughter's question. She did give Rayne a kick to the butt and a smile as Rayne smile innocently.

Chuckling, Kyle shook his head and smile at them.

"No."

"Damn." Rayne mumbles.

Hearing screaming, they turned to stare out the front door and ran outside. They watched as this huge trunk tire go by them with someone inside it.

"Was that Higgins?" Rayne pointed out, staring at the tire still rolling down the hill before looking up the hill to see her father, Eric, Kurt, and this muscular looking woman run by.

"Let's go see what is going on." Roxanne said as she was already speed walking down the sidewalk. Rayne quickly followed after her mother with Kyle, Becky and Keithie in tow.

When they finally came to the bottom of the hill and seeing that it was Higgins in the tire, the cops pointed to someone in the car. Rayne stepped up beside her mother and went wide eyes to see that the cops were pointing at an upset Braden in the back of the car.

"Shit." Rayne whispers, stepping a bit to hide behind her mom as she heard the cops say that they founded Braden spraying painting some building. Rayne was the one to drop him off at the hardware store. Now she knows why.

"So that is Higgins son? He seems the complete opposite of him." Roxanne lowly said.

"You have no idea." Rayne whispers, getting an image of Braden muscular body against hers as he carried her out of the quarry earlier today.

"What was that, dear?"

"Um, nothing mom. Just a nice day out today. Just a nice day out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Theme Party

…**..**

Sitting around the dining room dinner table, Rayne held her glass to her mouth before setting it down and looking down at the end of the table at her dad.

"Okay, everybody. It wasn't a perfect day, I admit. There were some downs. Sorry about the leg." Lenny said, holding his glass filled with soda up. He glanced to his right at Keithie, who had his right leg up on top of the table showing his cast.

Rayne shook her head, not believing that their father broke Keithie leg by landing on top of him. She picked up her drink, taking a sip as she continues to listen.

"The good news is the children got through another year of school, fabulously. You got older, even though I told you not to." Lenny said, glancing at each of them before pointing at Becky with raised eyebrows.

"Especially you, stay young. Don't leave me. I have already gotten one already grown up into beautiful young woman like her mother." Lenny said, glancing away from Becky to stare at Rayne, who smile at him.

"You prepared us your famous chicken-a-la-food poisoning, which we are all excited to eat. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding." Lenny quickly said, dodging a piece of food Roxanne playfully thrown at him.

"But the greatest thing is that it is my favorite part of the day with my five best friends." He waved his fingers at all of them with a smile making them to smile back at him.

"To the Feder." Lenny ended his dinner speech, holding up his cup to them in a toast.

"Feder!" They cheered, holding their drinks up before they began to eat.

Throughout dinner, they would have conversation about the randomness things they could think of. Halfway through, Lenny noted that Greg wasn't really touching his plate.

"Home boy, why aren't you eating?" Lenny pointed his fork at him, staring at him with slight concern.

"Ah, I saw something today that made me lose my appetite." Greg told him, staring up from his plate to stare at Lenny, who stared back with a jokingly face.

The glass against Rayne's mouth frozen as she stared at her twin. She knew that he was talking about the quarry today after school. She slowly took a sip; staring at their father and seeing him looking at Greg with that jokingly look of his.

"What was it? Me naked?" Lenny jokingly said.

Some liquid went into the wrong tube making Rayne to cough while Greg froze up and stared at their father with wide eyes. Roxanne was rubbing Rayne's back as Rayne kept coughing while Lenny stared at Greg with slight weird out eyes.

"What?" Lenny asked making Greg to shake his head and Rayne to clear her throat, nodding to their mother that she was alright now.

As they came to the end of dinner, the topic about tonight's party came up.

"I think it would be fun to have a theme, no?"

"Like what?" Rayne questions, finishing up her chicken and sitting back in her seat now.

"The 80s." Roxanne told them, spreading her hands out then dropping them onto the table.

"The 80s!?" Keithie exclaimed in disbelief and looked at Lenny, who nodded at the idea.

"I don't even know where to start for clothes." Rayne mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest and began to try figuring out some type of popular fashion during the eighties era.

"Why don't you ask Nancy Arbuckle come by for the get together? Or do you prefer the imaginary shower version?" Keithie asked Greg with a smug smirk while trying to cut into his food.

Rayne snickered with Keithie, but went wide eyes when Greg grabbed Keithie casted leg and slammed it on the table. That caused Keithie to scream out while Lenny winced and Roxanne to scowl Greg.

"Why are you laughing? Why don't you ask Braden out, Rayne?" Greg shot at her with a smug smirk. This made Rayne to glare at him and Lenny to stare at Rayne with curious raised eyebrows.

"Braden Higgins? What about him and Rayne?"

"Nothing, dad. Greg doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Right, Boomer?" Rayne retorted to her twin, giving him the most innocent smile. The smile turn into a smirk as she saw her twin pale at the nickname that the college girl used for him back at the quarry today.

Staring between the twins, Roxanne and Lenny looked at one another then shrugged their shoulders as they could never figure out their twin's secrets.

Once dinner was finished, Rayne shouted throughout the house that she was going out to find some type of clothes to wear for tonight's eighties night.

Driving into town, Rayne stopped at a few stores and picked up random types of clothing to make an eighties outfit. As she picked up black leather booty shorts, someone softly blew on the back of her neck.

Jumping, Rayne whirled around to slap whoever, but the person dodged her hand. She stepped back with narrowed eyes, but relaxed as she noted it was only Braden.

"You aren't arrested anymore?"

"Nah, they let me go." Braden told her, glancing at the leather booty shorts in her hands before looking at her with raised, curious eyebrows.

"What's up?" Rayne asked before walking around the store to find fingerless gloves and converse sneakers.

"Just trying to find some form of an eighties type blue jacket."

"For tonight?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going as?" Rayne asked as she came upon random punk things. She began to search for the fingerless gloves while listening to Braden talk to her.

"My father decided that we should go as Hall and Oates."

"Who?"

"No clue, but I need a light blue suit type coat."

"Oh, well, let me just find the—HA! Founded them." Rayne pulled out these black fingerless gloves before looking at Braden, eyeing the items in her hands.

"What are you dressing up as?"

"Just putting an eighties outfit together." Rayne told him, waving the dark green crop top, black leather booty shorts, and fingerless gloves in front of him. Braden eyed the items then looked at her with a slight smirk.

"What's that look for?"

"Just can't wait to see you dress in these items."

That got her to blush, turn around and began to walk away from him. Braden smirked and followed after her. He walked besides her, glancing down to see her upper cheekbones slightly red, showing she was blushing from his comment. Inside his head, that was point to him for making her to blush because of him.

They had left the store to go across the street to a thrift shop. There, they had founded not only almost brand new converse sneakers for Rayne, but a pale blue overcoat that Braden was looking for.

"Perfect. Now, I have to go out and buy some bug spray and candles for dad." Rayne mumbles, walking to her jeep. Braden was behind her and got into the passenger seat while she got into the driver's seat.

"Isn't Marcus waiting for you at Eric's auto place?"

"Yeah, but whatever." Braden glanced at her saying with a shrug of his shoulders. Rayne shook her head as she started up her jeep and drove out of town to head off to K-Mart to get cookout things.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"What are you doing?"

"Pull it."

"No."

"Fine, I will." Braden stood to the side but held a small yellow string that was sticking out of an inflatable raft box. Pulling it, this huge blue raft inflated and burst out of the box, crashing down the shelf that it was on and before it.

Braden grabbed Rayne's hand and dragged her off before the store workers come after them. They ran to the sports aisle, ducking behind a stand as they watched some workers run by them.

"If we get kicked out from K-Mart, I am going to punch you."

"Um, I would like to see that."

"What? You don't think I can punch?" Rayne rested her hands on her hips, staring at Braden as he picked up a whiffle ball bat and a few balls. He held them up to her making her to nod as it would be fun if they got a game going at the gathering at the house tonight.

"No, no, you could. But you are probably the only person to do so without being afraid of me."

"I can see why people are afraid of you."

"But you?"

"Nope." Rayne patted his right bicep as she walked by him and picked up a Frisbee that lights up in the dark.

Staring at her from behind, Braden began to tally of things in his head about him flustering up Rayne or her saying something so right to him, he felt himself becoming drawn in to her. And that comment she just told him made him to swoon over and glided right over to her.

"What time does this party start?"

"Well, you're probably coming early like the rest of our dad's best friends. But the real party starts at eight o'clock when it is dark out."

"All night?"

"We'll see." Rayne replied, walking with him through the aisle and heading towards the food aisle. Rayne began grabbing the three ingredients to make Smores. Braden had stolen a random person cart, throwing their things out to put the cookout things in it. Rayne saw Braden action to get the cart and shook her head, letting a few chuckles to escape her lips.

To her, Braden was not only the opposite of Marcus Higgins, but he was someone that made Rayne to smile and laugh. Even though he presents and acts like the 'bad boy,' she knew that deep down, he could be a die heart romantic or softy if he wanted or needed to be.

Grinning at the thoughts, she shook out of it and began to throw chocolate bars into the cart while Braden threw marshmallow bags into the cart too. Both had small grins on their lips as they shopped together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Party! And Becoming Closer

…**..**

Tying up the black converse sneakers, Rayne stood up and walked over to the body mirror she had near her desk. She checked out her 80s outfit she was wearing for tonight's party and made a face.

"Nice outfit."

Turning around, Rayne saw Braden standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She looked his outfit up and down, nodding her head.

"Nice look, Halls."

"So, you do know who I am dressing up as?"

"Yeah, some rock and roll, blue playing musician with Oates or something." Rayne told him, sitting on the edge of her bed to take the converse off her feet. She eyed Braden, walking around her bedroom and checking out the shelves that had trophies on them.

"Softball? You're a softball player?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Rayne shot at him, throwing the converse sneakers under her bed and grabbing black buckle up ankle high heel boots.

"Nothing." Braden replied, eyeing some of her softball photos near the trophies and grin at the pictures. He glanced at her, seeing her putting something else on her feet. When she stood up, Braden noted she seemed a bit taller causing him to walk around the bed to see what she was wearing.

"Now, my outfit looks good." Rayne said, turning back and forth in front of the body mirror, checking out her outfit.

Stepping up beside her, Braden stared at them standing beside each other in the body mirror. He looked her up and down before looking at his 80s outfit then looking at how well they go with each other.

Rayne was in black leather booty shorts, dark green crop top,—showing off her flat, toned stomach—, her hair was down, layered and messy, black ankle buckle high heel boots, a few bracelets up her left arm, and black fingerless gloves on.

Beside her, Braden was dressed as Halls from the 80s. He wore all black sneakers, black slacks, and a black belt with a silver buckle, a black long sleeve turtle neck, and then the light blue overcoat suit. He rolled up the sleeves to the coat and the turtle neck shirt. His hair was straighten but slicked to the sides.

"Shall we?" Rayne held out her arm, staring up at him through her dark lashes.

Seeing her offering her arm, Braden smirked and looped his arm with hers. Together they walked out of her bedroom, through her hang out area and out the French doors that led out to the backyard.

They walked across the grass and headed over to their dads sitting around in this backyard wood set that they dragged over near the in ground pool.

"Hey, dad." Rayne un-looped arms with Braden before sitting down in his seat, since he gotten up.

"Hey, there punk."

"Punk? Well, excuse me, Mr. Bruce Springsteen."

"YES! I didn't fail as a father! She knows who I am or rather who Springsteen is!" Lenny shouted, throwing his arms in the air and staring at the skies. They all stared at him with raised eyebrows and shook their heads. Lenny turned around and pointed at Rayne.

"Did you know your mother was pregnant?"

"Wait, she is!? Oh my god! MOM!" Rayne screamed, running off to find her mother and leaving the guys behind.

Braden watched Rayne run off pretty fast in high heels before walking around the backyard, but came to a stop when Becky and Bean came running up to him, asking to entertain them. A smirk came onto his face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"MOOOOMMMM!"

"What? What is the matter?" Roxanne came running into the kitchen to see Rayne standing there. Rayne ran to her mom and wrapped her arms around her.

"When is the little one coming?"

Hearing her oldest excited and asking this questions, Roxanne hugged her before leading her over to the breakfast island stools. Rayne sat down while Roxanne walked around the breakfast island to continue making vegetable plates, dips, bowl of chips, and etc.

"In about eight months."

"Ooo, this is exciting. But mom, why now?"

"Why not?"

"Well, dad and you are climbing up the ladder in age, no offense."

"Honey, to be honest, it just happen. Thus, I kept trying to convince your father about another baby. He didn't want another, but now that he knows, he is in shock." Roxanne said, slamming the chef knife through a slice of watermelon a bit too hard. Rayne jumped a bit and stared at her mother a bit wide eyes, knowing that her mother was upset with father about his reaction to the news.

"So, the baby was a surprise like Greg and I?"

"Yes. Only this baby was created at hotel six while Greg and you were created on the dining room table."

"Oh man, didn't need to know that." Rayne mumbles, shaking her head before reaching out and taking a piece of watermelon from the bowl. She stuffed it into her mouth and chewed it, humming under her breath at the sweetness.

"How about Braden and you? You two seem close already in one day."

Rayne spit out some of the juice when her mother asked her this. Seeing her daughter's reaction, Roxanne smirked and continues cutting fruits.

"Mom, like you said we just met."

"Yet, you two seem very close."

"Well, he is completely different then his father. Way different."

"That is a good thing." Roxanne pointed out, stressing on the whole sentence making Rayne to gently laugh while eating another piece of watermelon.

"Yeah. He just seems different from any other boy I guess. He's not looking at me because of who my father is or my looks. Instead, he seems to look at me for who I am like my personality.

"Well, honey." Roxanne picked up the bowl of fruit salad while Rayne grabbed the long tray of vegetables with dip. They walked out the backdoor and walked over towards the long tables that were set up with other food products, plates, and etc.

"He may seem different than the average boy." Roxanne said, glancing over to the lawn with Rayne to see Braden holding Becky and Bean by the back of their shirts and spinning them around in mid-air.

"But, something is telling me that he is good for you."

"Was that you approving someone for me, mom?" Rayne asked, picking up a slice of apple and biting into it. She smiles as Roxanne winked at her with a nod before walking back into the house.

As Rayne turned to bite the rest of the slice of apple, it was gone from her fingers. She stared at her fingers before looking up to see Braden standing there and chewing her apple slice.

"Really now?"

"That apple was good." Braden told her making her to roll her eyes but smile at him. He smirked back before walking with her to help her mother bring out some more plates of food.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The party seems to have everyone in town and everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone came to the party in some type of eighties fashion or something during the era.

Rayne was running around, interacting with people and meeting whoever came up to her. She was having a blast and it showed with the wide smile on her face.

"Rayne."

Turning around, Rayne seen her dad coming up to her with Becky in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Want to put you little sister to b—"

"Daddy, I want you to." Becky whined making Lenny to groan through his clenched teeth.

Rayne laughed and patted her dad on arm before walking off to keep enjoying the party, especially now that the little ones are being put to bed. She came upon the music stage, seeing a band from her day's childhood playing, but they were well-known around the area.

The music was catchy making her to dance around with her younger brother, Keithie, who was managing to dance while balancing on his crutches, which was impressive. As they danced around, Keithie went wide eyes and made an excuse about getting something to drink. This made Rayne confused at his sudden and fearful excuse when hands slid onto her waist from behind.

Jumping from the hands gently grabbing her waist from behind, she went to turn around to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, but froze when she saw who it was.

"Braden?"

"Just enjoying the music." He told her, looking back at the stage and bobbing his head a bit as the band played. Rayne stared at him, blushing a bit before turning back around and feeling his hands resting on her hips from behind again.

Rayne was a bit tense, but relaxed as the music kept playing and flowing around them. She began to sway to the music while Braden pressed himself against her, swaying with her. Rayne blushed again, but had excitement flowing through her eyes. A smile was on her face as they listen and sway against one another to the rock/blues type music. Rayne couldn't help but feel his muscles through the shirt making her to wonder if he goes to the gym a lot or just does things to make him this fit.

When the band started really jamming out, Rayne threw her hands in the air with others and moving to the beat. Braden let her go to move around himself, doing some type of head banging or something. Though, when the music was cut off, everyone froze. But this amazing voice made them to look to the side of the stage on the rocks to see Kurt and Deanne's daughter, Charlotte singing. And when she paused and saw that they were all staring at her, she became embarrassed, but smile when everyone loudly cheered for her singing.

"Now that is singing." Rayne smile while saying, glancing at Braden, who clapped at Charlotte singing.

Someone plugged the cords back in and the band was playing one again. Rayne was jumping around with everyone else, but screamed then laughed as Braden pulled her into his arms and span her around a bit. He set her back down as they jammed out to the band playing and Charlotte joins them on stage, singing.

They kept partying until everything seems to stop and everyone was directed to something to the side. Slowly, Rayne made her way over with Braden walking beside her. They pushed themselves through everyone, some tried to snap at them but with one look from Braden, they ran away. Rayne and Braden had gotten closer to the circle that is when they took note of two people in the middle looking like they would get into a fight.

"Who is it?" Rayne mumbles, trying to look over some tall people, but wasn't that tall enough, especially when those in front of her tower six feet in height. Rayne stood up on her tippy toes, trying to look over people's shoulders, but was still a bit far back and not tall enough even though she stood at 5ft 6in.

"Going up." Braden said tucking his head in between her legs then stood up. Rayne yelped, clenching Braden head as he held her thighs. She was now sitting upon his shoulders and now she could see who was in the middle.

"Dad!?" Rayne whispers a bit loudly, staring at her father and this muscular bald man staring each other down. That is until the bald man began to act like a wuss and Lenny told him to walk away.

Rayne could see that it was all an act, especially the way the bald, muscular man backed away from her father. She rolled her eyes, but smile as she realized that this must've been the guys that bully her father when they were going up. But also, showing to stand up for yourself. They were both showing that it wasn't right to bully at all.

Though, once Lenny walked away, everyone cheered him on, even Braden. Braden fisted pumped and cheered Lenny's name making Rayne to smile. She yelped a bit as Braden threw both his arms in the air, forgetting that he was holding her balance on his shoulders. She waved her arms making Braden to say 'oops' and quickly grabbed her legs again.

"Okay, Braden, I can be put down now." Rayne said with a smile as he lower to the ground. She slid off and turned to him with a smile making him to smirk back.

"Shall we go enjoy the rest of the party?"

"Yeah." Braden replied, walking beside her as they began walking off towards the stage again where the band started playing again.

However, they stopped when they heard 'wooting' and these calls from the side of the house on the hill. Everyone at the party came to a stop and stared up at the hill.

"What the hell?" Rayne blurted out, standing beside Braden as they stared up at the hill together.

"College students." Braden growled, eyes narrowing as he recognized these college students from the quarry today.

And as these college students stood on top of the hill, they looked to hold hostile expressions on their faces. Braden knew why because of him vandalizing their college sorority house. It felt good, but now, they were here for revenge on all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Wonderful Timing

…**..**

"Um, something is telling me that we didn't invite them." Rayne lowly said, stepping back with Braden to stand with the rest of the party group.

All of them stood there, staring up the lawn and towards the hill that was on the side of the house. The college students were standing there, glaring down at them. Some of the boys had their lacrosse sticks while others simply seem to get themselves ready to charge at them.

"I can't believe it. We have hit the moron jackpot. Everybody who needs a beating is all here on one lawn." The leader of the college group or rather the frat boys, said, waving his hands at all of them.

"Beating?" Rayne said, her eyebrows rising in disbelief that this was happening.

Stepping a bit in front of her, Braden spread in his legs open a bit and stood straighter and taller. He seems to get this ready expression on his face, waiting for those college students to come at them. And with the way he stood in front of her, Rayne knew that Braden would protect her, even though she could defend herself very well.

"Excuse me, why are you here? What's the matter?" Roxanne stepped out from the crowd with Deanne and Sally on either side of her.

"I will tell you what's the matter…these old townies trashed our frat house." One of the college frat boys pointed at Lenny and his best friends. Rayne glanced down at her father before looking back at their now enemies before them.

"And nobody treats our headquarters with disrespect." The same frat boy shouted causing his buddies and the rest of the college group to shout in agreement.

Stepping forwards and closer to Lenny and the others, Braden got this this slight glint in his eyes. Rayne followed after him as he glanced at her and nodded his head for her to stay by him for this.

"They didn't do it. Me do it." Braden said, tilting his head back and forth, cracking his neck before staring at the college students with a serious face.

"Don't try to cover it, Z-Dog!"

"Who's Z-Dog?" Lenny asked, glancing at the all of them but they simply shrugged their shoulders.

"We know they are trying to get back at us for making them do the naked plunge at the swimming hole." The leader said.

"You're swimming hole; I have been swimming at the quarry since I was eight years old." Deanne pointed to herself, others that grew up in this hometown nodded their heads in agreement.

"Apparently, everybody in this crap town has been swimming there since they have been eight years old. I guess nobody wants to leave this dump because they are too busy sucking." The leader shouted, pointing at all of them and his group of college classmates nodded in agreement.

"Alright, listen." Rayne stepped forwards making Lenny and Roxanne to look at one another with raised eyebrows then back at their eldest daughter.

"You guys are bitching way too much. How about you get over yourselves and take your whiny behinds back to your 'headquarters.' Got it?" Rayne told them, make air quotes towards the end to simply mock them. The party people nodded and cheered Rayne on in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ms. Sexy thing." The leader stepped forwards. Even though he was far away, he looked her up and down very openly and very slowly. This made Braden to growl lowly under his breath and stepped in front of Rayne again.

"We are here for our revenge on all you sucky townie people. Got it?"

"Listen, Lenny Feder left this town, moved to Hollywood, made big bucks, probably more than all you brain acts put together ever will. So, guess what he came back here because this beautiful town is his home and it will always be his home." Dickie Bailey stepped forwards, saying. He looked at Lenny, both nodding at each other before looking back at the college students group.

"Well that was just a moving testament to this community, bro. But we didn't come here to hear any lame speeches. We came here to kick some old, smelly, ass!" The frat boy shouted making all of them to shout in agreement.

"Fellows, we may be old." Lenny shouted, arms crossing over his chest.

"We may be smelly." Marcus said next.

"We may have a penis!" Deanne randomly shouted.

Everyone looked at them, but watched as Sally, Roxanne and Deanne pointed to the muscular, work out woman that is supposedly Marcus new woman.

Rayne snorted a bit to which Braden looked at her with a small smile of amusement.

"But the only ones their ass kick around here is going to be you spoil, privilege, uppity, preppy, d-bags." Eric told them making all of them to smirk and nod their heads.

"You hear that! Now let's get busy!" Kurt shouted before charging forwards with the rest of them.

They all ran forwards at the college students' coming towards them. The music was playing again to which Charlotte was singing along.

These sorority girls came at Rayne, but she ducked under their swings and slammed a strong right hook across one face. She turned around, ducking under another before kicking her in the stomach sending her down the hill into two of her friends.

Running back down the hill, Rayne tackles someone coming after her little brother, Keithie on crutches.

"Thanks, Rayne!"

"Yep!" Rayne waved to her brother before turning around, but got shoved to the ground.

"Hello, sexy." The leader said, bending down to grab her by her shirt, but was shoved off by her father. She smile before running off to hop on a frat boy's back that was trying to grab her mother.

"Get off!" They shouted, trying to grab Rayne.

As he grabbed her hair, she screamed out.

Hearing Rayne scream, Braden had just finish taking out a frat boy that was going after his father. His vision seems to go into tunnel vision as he heard Rayne scream. At the end of the tunnel was this frat boy, pulling Rayne off his back by her hair and she landed on her back on the ground.

"Rayne!" Braden yelled then charged forwards, letting out this warrior's yell as he attacked the frat boy hurting her.

Rayne tried to elbow the boy in the face, but he had a good grip on her hair and was about to pull her to her feet when he was ripped off her. She yelped as some of her hair was pulled, but she looked up to see who saved her.

Braden was before her, slamming left and right hooks across her attacker's face before kicking in into these bushes. He whirled around and pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Braden. Thank you…behind you!"

Braden elbow the frat boy sneaking up behind them in the face. Then Braden turned around to see Rayne kicking one of the girl's across the face and sending the girl into the same bush that the frat boy was in. Rayne grasped Braden right forearm and nodded at him.

Nodding back, Braden whirled around, lifting Rayne off her feet and watching her kick two frat boys coming at them across their faces. He set her down before punching another frat boy, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the two frat boys that Rayne had kicked across the face. They all went tumbling away from them.

Rayne smacked another across the face and threw him behind her to Braden, who clothes lined him. Braden reached out, grabbing Rayne and pulled her into his chest while punching another frat boy across the face.

"Whoa! This is an adrenaline rush!" Rayne exclaimed with a sly smirk.

"Sure is." Braden lowly growls making Rayne to look up at him with confusion, but went wide eyes when Braden grabbed either side of her face and slammed his lips against hers.

Running by them, Roxanne smile at her eldest daughter before running off to find her husband, but kicking butt along the way.

Rayne shut her eyes, kissing back but pulled away and stared into Braden's beautiful, baby blue eyes.

"Braden, we just met each ot—"

"Who gives a shit." He cuts her off causing her to laugh, but wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. She loved how soft his lips were and how they perfectly molded against her own.

Getting that feeling that someone was coming at them, Braden pulled slightly away, keeping his eyes on Rayne as he punched a frat boy coming at them. The frat boy dropped like rocks down beside them, but they paid no mind as they kept staring at each other.

Hearing yelling, they looked around and watched as the frat boys and their college classmates running away. There they saw the deer that likes Becky's monkey stuff animal attacking the stuff animal, but also the leader of the frat boys.

Rayne laughed at this making Braden to smirk and wrapped his left arm around her waist. They watched as the frat boys dragged their leader away and their other fellow classmates.

Seeing that they won the battle, everyone cheered loudly.

"LET'S KEEP PARTYING!" Rayne shouted making everyone to cheer again in agreement. Even though the party was going to end soon, they could still have fun.

"Let's go sit by the pool house." Braden lowly says to her as they walked towards the Olympic size pool, but walked around it towards the pool house. They grabbed some juice and sat down on this pool bench near the pool.

"It seems like everyone got something tonight." Rayne said, seeing her twin kissing his crush, Nancy and then their parents, Roxanne and Lenny kissing one another.

"Yeah, you're right." Braden replied, staring down at her. She stared up at him with a smile and leaned up, giving his cheek a kiss. He got this wide, boyish smile on his face before looking forwards to watch some of their dads' friends act like idiots for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Pool House

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

"I think my parents are going to have another party, but this time, we the kids, are picking the theme." Rayne lay back on a beach towel and pulled her aviator sunglasses over her eyes.

Braden sat next to her, staring at her clad in a white bikini before looking out at the quarry. In the quarry, there family and family friends were all enjoying their time, swimming about and not having to worry about those college students or frat boys that much anymore.

"Oh really?" Braden lay back beside her and turned onto his right side to rest up on his elbow. He stared down at her as she turned her head to stare at him with a grin. Braden lean forwards, giving her a kiss and about to run his left hand on her side, but they were both drenched in water.

"Are you kidding me!?" Rayne exclaimed, throwing off her sunglasses and staring around for whoever threw water on Braden and her. She looked up towards the cliff to see her twin and Andre laughing, holding water balloons.

"You're so dead!" Rayne shouted, getting up and running up the cliff making Greg and Andre to scream for their parents.

"Hey, you're on your own." Lenny shouted up at them as he was floating around on a tube and sipping a bottle of beer with a smirk.

Rayne had Braden behind her as they chased the boys. Rayne shoved Greg off the cliff, going down with him. Braden came after Andre, who just screamed like a little girl and ran off the cliff himself before Braden could get him. Braden smirked before jumping off the cliff, doing a cannonball into the water.

Now that they were all in the water, Rayne kept splashing her twin until he started shouting 'mercy' over and over again. She stopped and swam away, but smile as Braden appeared out from underneath her and was in front of her. He grins at her before turning his back to face her. Rayne wrapped her arms around him and the grin still on her face, but a bit wider as Braden swam them around everyone.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"So, what theme are you kids thinking?" Lenny asked as they were sitting around a picnic table outside of the ice cream shack that Greg works at.

The teens and kids looked at Rayne, who would announce what they have decided. The adults looked at Rayne, who finish her ice cream before answering the question that they have been waiting for.

"Movies."

"Any movie?" Lenny asked making Rayne to nod with a grin.

"I like it." Eric said, glancing at all of them with a nod.

"Movies, hmm?" Marcus was tapping his chin, trying to figure out who he could dress up as.

"It was either movies or just one movie." Keithie said before taking a few licks of his ice cream.

"Nah, glad you pick any type of movies." Lenny said and then stood up to collect anyone's trash to throw away. Rayne stood up to help her father then came back, but stood beside the table and lean her hip against it.

"Does anyone know what they want to go as?" Sally asked while wiping Bean face with a napkin since he shoved his ice cream into his face.

"I am totally going as Cinderella or some form of princess." Donna said, battering her eyes and staring at the sky as she went into her own fantasy, daydream world.

Rayne shook her head before listening to everyone else blurting out ideas of whom or what they were thinking to dress up as. She sat herself back down at the table, smiling as Keithie and Greg was arguing about who was going as the terminator or something around that.

Rayne smile while dropping her head on Braden shoulder making him to look down at her with a gentle smile.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I don't know what to go as." Rayne was pacing behind the back of the couch in her bedroom or rather her hang out room. Sitting on the couch, playing this war game, Braden would glance at her before looking back at the video game.

"Me neither." He admitted.

"What if I go as Batwoman and you go as Batman?"

"Eh."

"Eh? Wait I got one. Something I think would look perfect on you."

"What is that?" Braden paused the game to look at Rayne as she came walking around the couch and dropped herself right next to him.

"You could dress as a Greek warrior or rather Spartan. I can dress up as a goddess." Rayne dropped her chin on his shoulder, staring up at him through her black eyelashes. He grin at her before looking forwards as he got an image of himself dressed as a warrior and Rayne standing beside him in this toga that showed off her body.

"Hmm…as my goddess?"

"Yes." Rayne softly replied causing Braden to smirk and then lie his lips against hers. She sat up a bit, resting her left hand on his cheek as she kissed back. As Braden was about to part her lips, they pulled apart when they heard running coming down the stairs.

"Rayne."

"Yes, Becky?" Rayne turned around to see her little sister standing on the end landing of the stairs.

"Dinner is done."

"Thank you, Becky. We'll be right up."

The seven year old flashed them a smile before running back upstairs. Rayne let out a sigh of being interrupted and stood up. Braden got up, pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss before they walked together towards the stairs.

"Next time, we won't be interrupted." Braden told her making her to smile as they walked up the stairs.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

During dinner it was like the question day toward Nancy and Braden. Since Rayne usually had Braden over for dinner, Greg decided to invite his new girlfriend, Nancy over for dinner tonight.

"So, Braden, tell me. Are you going to continue to live with your father?" Lenny asked, taking a sip out of his soda.

"Yeah. For now on I will be." Braden replied, nodding his head while slicing into his steak that Roxanne had cooked for dinner.

"I can see you are protective over Rayne." Roxanne smiled.

"A lot." Keithie put his two cents in as he mumbles this.

"Indeed, I am." Braden answered, looking at Rayne on his right with a small smile. Rayne smile back then turned back to her meal with a slight blush.

"Good. I want you to be like that. I don't want her getting hurt."

"I don't plan on her being hurt."

"Good boy." Lenny replied with a nod, holding his glass out to Braden before taking a sip. Braden smirked and took a sip out of his own drink, rising it a bit at Lenny too.

"And son, I can just tell you to be a good man." Lenny looked at Greg, who nodded with a grin at Nancy, who smiles back, battering her eyelashes.

"Thank you Mr. Feder. That is such a wonderful thing to say to your son."

Seeing this, the Feder children—Becky, Rayne, and Keithie—Braden and even Roxanne rolled their eyes. And Greg saw them do so making him to narrowed his eyes at them in a 'cut-it-out' manner.

Once dinner finished, Nancy went home while the Feder cleaned up.

"Oh, Mr. Feder, you say the most wonderful things." Keithie mimicked what Nancy was saying earlier causing Becky, Rayne and Braden to snicker.

"Shut up."

"Keithie, be nice to your brother." Lenny said, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Since, I am a wonderful father." Lenny poked his head up saying causing them to laugh and Greg to glared at them.

"Why pick on me? Why not Rayne and Braden?"

"Um, let's see…have you met him." Lenny waved his hand at Braden, who smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, showing off his bulging, muscular arms. Then titled his head back and forth causing slight cracking noise to be heard. Shaking his head and shivering, Lenny looked back at Greg with raised eyebrows and jabbed his thumb at Braden with a 'see-what-I-mean' look.

"And why does he get to stay over too? Why couldn't Nancy stay over?" Greg then decided to ask.

"Because one, her parents probably want her home, especially when they haven't met or heard about you." Rayne pointed out.

"Two, you would probably start having your fantasy about her like you do in the shower." Keithie pointed out before ducking and snickering as Greg threw an orange at him. Lenny reached over the Breakfast Island and high-fiving Keithie for that comment. Seeing them do this, Roxanne playfully slapped the two on the arms with a slight amused grin.

"And three, well, have you met him." Lenny waved his hand at Braden, who pulled out his pocket knife and began to peel an apple for Becky, who was watching with awe.

Staring at Rayne's boyfriend, they all nodded their head in agreement that they would never mess with Braden. Lenny was glad that Rayne had a boyfriend that could kick ass and protective over her. But at the same time, cares deeply for her already.

"Plus, Braden would probably break into the house anyways." Rayne pointed out causing Braden to nod his head while the rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"You let Rayne have or do anything."

"Jealously. One of the worst traits to have." Keithie said in this show host voice, ducking again as Greg threw a banana at him this time.

"Alright, you think I get everything. Do you want my bedroom or rather the basement?" Rayne stood up from the breakfast island stool and spread her arms out.

"What?"

"Do you want it or not? Answer the damn question, Greg!"

"Yeah, I do want it."

"Then have it…dad."

Reaching into his pocket, Lenny pulled out three keys on a link and threw them at Rayne. She caught them and smirked.

"Wh-what is that?" Greg slowly asked.

"You wanted the basement. You got it. I get the pool house." Rayne said, shaking the keys before walking away.

"Braden want to help me move?" Rayne said with a grin. Braden finish peeling the apple for Becky and handed it to her. She smiles in delight, giving Braden a hug before Braden walked off after Rayne.

"Tha—you two set me up."

"No, you're sister set you up. Plus, she wanted to move to the pool house anyways. She has been helping me redo it into a living area. And now look, you got the basement." Lenny explained, patting his son on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

…..

…..

…..

Entering the pool house, Rayne smile at how the pool house was like living in another house. Though, it obviously wasn't huge like the house that her family was living in now. But it was huge enough that Rayne could live here with a few others.

"The pool things are not even in here. They are in the shed beside this." Rayne told Braden as he seems to take in the surroundings.

The first floor had the living room, kitchen, two bathrooms—one with a shower and one without—and a guest room. Upstairs was two bedrooms, two bathrooms—one of the bathrooms connected on to one of the bedrooms—and an area that looked out at the pool and main house. Rayne wanted to change it into another TV room or something.

"This is cool." Braden said, looking around the place and checking out the fireplace that was in the living room. He then followed Rayne upstairs to the bedroom that she would be taking as her own. Of course, she took the one that has the connected on bathroom to it.

"There is already this bed up here, but I need to bring my desk over, my trophies, pictures, TV and everything else." Rayne mumbles, staring around the empty bedroom that only has a bed and nightstands on either side of it.

"We could start tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm glad that this room was painted this color and has wood floors." Rayne said, staring at the dark, blood red color walls then the light wooden floors.

They dropped her duffle bag of clothes near the door and explored the pool house some more. Rayne began muttering about getting food for the fridge, which only had drinks in it.

"It's like your own house." Braden appeared beside her, leaning back on the breakfast island beside her. Rayne hopped up onto the breakfast island, swinging her legs, but smile as Braden stopped them before standing in front of her.

Reaching out, Rayne ran her hands through his almost shoulder length blonde hair and giving him a gentle kiss that deepen after a few seconds. They didn't hear the pool house French doors open, but did hear the gasp out.

"Oh come on! Not in front of a parent."

Pulling apart, they looked towards the French doors to see Lenny walking in with her flat screen TV to bring it up to her bedroom. When he came back down, he stared at them and shook his head again.

"Dad."

"Just, PG when I'm around."

"There can still be kissing in PG." Rayne pointed out making Braden to snort in amusement while Lenny ran his hands down his face. He then pointed at them.

"Well G."

"Dad, seriously?"

Stepping back, Lenny flashed them a grin before hightailing it out of the pool house. Rayne shook her head before looking back at Braden, who just flash a smirk at her.

"You probably just find all this amusing don't you?"

"How you guess." Braden replied before going back to kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Intimate, Embarrassing Talks

…**..**

…**..Two Months Later: …..**

…**..**

Helping out with the coolers, Rayne was throwing various drinks into the coolers and making sure the beer cooler was separate from the last. But also, she had tapped labels on the coolers to say what each cooler had inside it. Beside her, Braden was pouring ice inside them.

"Want to help me move the beer cooler away from these? We don't need any kids or teens getting in this."

"Yeah." Braden replied, grabbing one side of the long cooler and Rayne grabbing the other. Together they shuffle away from the other coolers and brought the beer one far away. As they set the beer cooler near the pool area sitting set, they went to walk into the pool house, but Rayne paused when she heard her twin brother on the side of the pool house.

"Why you—"Braden stop talking when Rayne put her finger on his lips then nodded for him to follow her. Together, they went into the pool house and upstairs to Rayne's bedroom. They open the window a crack then stared down, seeing Greg and Andre talking to each other in hush voices.

"You almost went to third base?"

"Almost, but we hit second."

Rayne's eyes widen and she looked at Braden, who was biting his fist to not laugh. She smacked him in the stomach making him to pinch his nose with his other hand to not snort or laugh. Rayne shook her head at her boyfriend of almost three months before listening in on her twin and his best friend, Andre again.

"You guys have only been going out for two months."

"Almost three."

"Still…do you know about your sister and what she does?"

"Ew, dude, I wouldn't want to know. Plus, when that day comes, we'll probably notice. Have you seen how huge Braden is? He is all muscles. He lifted my dad up the other day and threw him in the pool." Greg responded back to Andre, who was nodding in agreement.

"Damn. He's crazy."

Rayne mouth dropped and blushed while Braden got this smug smirk on his face. Rayne smacked him again, but bit her tongue to contain a yelp as Braden gave a gentle slap to her butt.

"Yeah. But, I just feel like Nancy is rushing and I don't want that."

"Well, just keep it slow man. If you are uncomfortable, don't do it. When you're ready, you'll know. Just don't rush it." Andre told him, patting Greg on the shoulder. Rayne and Braden nodded in agreement with Andre advice towards Greg, finding that it was the right words to say at the moment.

Pulling away from the window, Rayne slowly shut it before looking at Braden. He still had slight smugness to his face making her to roll her eyes. She stood up making him to stand up and wrapped his powerful arms around her and keeping her close.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Braden."

"Do you think I am big?"

"This sounds so perverted." Rayne said making him to laugh while letting her go. He followed after her as they walked out of the pool house and headed towards the main house.

They all sat outside on the patio set, eating lunch before going back to decorating the yard for the movie theme party tonight. As they sat, somehow the awkward topic of couples and babies came up.

"I want to be an auntie." Becky told them, as Roxanne was saying how she was starting to get a baby bump.

That got Lenny to spit out his drink and started to cough. Rayne's mouth dropped at her little sister's words while Greg went wide eyes. Lenny pointed at Rayne and Greg, staring them down.

"Not until after college."

"We know, dad." Rayne said, taking a sip of her drink but her eyes looked at Greg, who stared at her. His eyebrows rose then looked at Lenny, who was staring him down since Greg didn't response back, but instead, looked down at his plate.

"What?" Greg looked back asking.

"Did you have sex already?"

"Oh god." Keithie slapped his hand over his eyes and shaking his head, not wanting to hear about this. Roxanne made Becky to go in the house since they have finished Lunch.

"Dad…" Greg held his hands out, staring at Lenny with disbelief in his eyes.

"It's a simple yes or no. Watch this. Rayne, have you had sex?"

"No, I have not, dad." Rayne blushed slightly, bowing her head while Braden tapped his leg off hers.

"See, simple." Lenny nodded at Rayne. Lenny knew Rayne would answer any question and tell the truth when it is serious. As for Greg, anyone could tell when he lies because he starts to stutter in his speech.

"No, I haven't." Greg quickly blurted out.

"Well, you two are going to be eighteen in a few more months. We just want to make sure you guys are safe and protected. But, that doesn't mean once you hit eighteen you start." Roxanne pointed at them, glaring down her twins. They quickly nodded, not wanting to anger their pregnant/hormonal mother or else she will start ranting in Spanish to them.

"Oh man, I'm going in the house." Keithie said, not wanting to hear about sex anymore. He disappeared into the house, leaving Roxanne, Lenny, Andre, Greg, Rayne and Braden sitting at the table.

"We didn't have sex and we know about it." Rayne told them, waving her hands as she was getting more fluster about this than usual.

"We are just being caution. We don't know what happens when we aren't around…and I really don't want to know, actually." Lenny mumbles the last part, running his right hand over his head.

"Lenny! Anyways, don't be afraid to talk to either your father or I. But seriously, it wouldn't hurt for after college or in your twenties." Roxanne told them, waving her right hand at them before picking up her drink and taking a big gulp. Rayne stared at her mother getting up from the table; having a funny feeling that Roxanne knew something that Rayne or Greg doesn't know.

"I think we know mom and dad." Rayne stared back and forth between the two. Roxanne had walked around the table, patting Rayne on the shoulder before walking off.

Rayne looked down at her plate, remembering how she had this talk with her parents when she asked if she could go on birth control pills at sixteen. They had agreed after a while, or rather, it took Lenny a month to agree about it.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Greg stated in a desperate tone while Rayne nodded. Rayne stood up, grabbing some of the finish plates and walked inside the house to help her mother clean.

Rayne handed her mother the dishes to risen off while Rayne grabbed the already water down plates and started putting them into the dishwasher machine. When Rayne finished that, Roxanne was leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed over her chest and staring at Rayne. Rayne stared back at her mother with raised eyebrows.

"Mom?"

"You didn't right?"

"No, mom. Braden and I didn't." Rayne mumbles, feeling a blush on her high cheeks before vanishing when Rayne took a deep inhale then exhaled.

"I'm just making sure. I don't know how Braden is behind closed doors or away from your father and I view."

"Mom, Braden isn't like that. He is actually really different around me. Though, he does need to work on not scaring the hell out of others, especially in the town stores." Rayne told her making Roxanne to laugh and shake her head.

"What about your brother?" Roxanne laughter seems to vanish once she had asked this question. Roxanne and Lenny knew that Rayne knew more about her twin and finds out more things than they ever would.

Biting her tongue, Rayne glanced to the right to see Braden entering the house and carrying cups. He placed them on the counter before glancing in between Rayne and Roxanne, seeing that something was going on. And upon seeing her daughter not responding to the question as quick, Roxanne knew something was up. Thus, Roxanne turned to Braden, knowing he tells the truth like it is and not afraid.

"Braden, do you know if Greg has, well, done anything that we have discussed?" Roxanne lowly asked causing Braden eyebrows to rise. He stepped back a bit, standing beside Rayne, who had her right hand plaster to her and shaking her head.

"Well?" Roxanne questions again as the two teenagers before her haven't answer the question yet.

Rayne didn't answer, but hid behind Braden while leaning her back against his back. He stared at Roxanne with a smirk making Roxanne to cross her arms over her chest and gave Braden her infamous strict motherly face.

"Is that girl forcing Greg into doing things? Answer me or I'm going to speak my first language, Rayne Cerise Feder. Your father and I have been noticing how clingy she is to Greg making us to suspect." Roxanne pointed to the ground; her hormonal and strict motherly mode was presenting itself.

"Well, um, we sort of heard him talking to Andre and him talking about the, um, well…" Rayne poked her head around Braden lowly saying, but pausing as she was trying to figure the right way to tell her mother about her twin's relationship status.

"The bases talk." Braden simply finished Rayne's sentence, earning him a gentle slap on her arm from her. He glanced at her, shrugging his shoulders as he had no problem saying it.

"The bases! Oh dear."

"I think that she might be rushing him. Well, in our view. But anyways, just don't bring it up to him or that we told you, mom. Please."

"I won't honey. Just, your father and I are being concern parents that are all." Roxanne softly said with a small smile. Rayne and Braden nodded their heads and watched Roxanne walk back outside. Seeing this, Braden and Rayne escaped from the kitchen, not wanting to talk about anything relevant to sex anymore.

"Let's finish putting balloons around the yard. I feel like going swimming after."

"Agree." Braden said, walking off after Rayne.

…**..**

…**.. Nighttime: ….**

…**..**

"Braden, I need help."

Stepping into the room, Braden was dressed in his Greek/Spartan warrior costume. He had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail on the back nape of his neck. He had on the gold gladiator sandals on with the dark golden bronze shin protectors on. Then matching color forearm protectors. He had on black brief on underneath the red cape that strapped around his body to hide his brief. He would put the golden bronze helmet on, but then take it off every so often. Lastly, his sword and shield was with him too.

Before him, Rayne was dressed in this pure white toga with gold gladiator sandals on. She had on gold bracelets on her wrist and gold bands on either of her biceps. Her hair would be down. She rubbed this golden type lotion on her skin to give it a bronze look, but made her look like she had gold shine on her in certain light. Overall, she looked like a goddess.

At the moment though, she needed Braden to clip the two golden straps on her back together to keep her dress pressed against the front of her body. The toga was barebacked and also showed off her sides a bit. She needs these two gold straps together so that she doesn't flash the side of her breasts to anyone.

Stepping forwards, Braden clipped the two gold straps together before stepping back. Rayne turned around and held her arms out, posing.

"How do I look?"

"Like a goddess. And me?"

"Like a king." She answers his question, stepping to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Braden leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"A king, eh?"

"Yes. But, don't let that inflate your ego more." Rayne said, laughing gently as he glared at her. She lean up kissing him making his glare to disappear and accept her kiss.

His hands ran up her bare sides, pulling her closer against his body as he ran his hands down her bareback. Rayne ran her hands underneath the red cape type toga and ran her hands down his pecs then down his abs.

Lowly growling against her lips, Braden lifted her up a bit then span them around. This made her to laugh and Braden to smile. He set her down, pecking her lips then wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Rayne whispers, giving the side of his neck a kiss and then together they left her bedroom to head out to the party.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Back pressed up against chest, Rayne was dancing against Braden when Becky appeared in front of them saying that mom wanted to see Rayne.

"Alright. Thank you, Becky."

"Braden, can we dance?" Becky asked, staring up at the tall teenage. Rayne smile as she heard her little sister ask this and Braden saying yes. Rayne glanced back, smiling at Braden holding Becky's hands as they span around, jumping like crazy people.

Walking around, trying to find her mother, she got a hint that her mother was in the house. Rayne went into the house and into the kitchen to see her mother pulling out a tray from the oven. It was this large tray of nacho dip.

"What's up, mom?"

"Have you seen your twin around or Keithie?"

"Nope." Rayne shook her head, leaning her arms on the table and staring at her mother making someone take the tray out with hot mitts.

"Why? Wait, are you still worried about today's talk? Mom, let's just face it, Greg is whipped."

"Yes, I am still worry about today's talk. And yes, we all know he is whipped. Your father was going to buy a whip for a joke, but after I was thrown with him, he didn't."

"I think your pregnancy hormones are coming into effect." Rayne mumbles, but loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Indeed they are."

"Mom, I feel like there is more then you let on. You're worrying about this way too much." Rayne said. Rayne was still having a funny feeling that her mother was worrying about this way too much, but for a reason and Rayne wants to know why.

"There is."

"Okay, what is it?" Rayne asked, standing up straight from leaning on the breakfast island. Her arms crossing over her chest and her left eyebrow rising as curiosity was clearly across her expression.

"Kyle said that he saw Greg and Andre together in the pharmacy looking at condoms today."

Rayne eyes widen and her mouth dropped. Her mouth clamped shuts shaking her head to clear up her shock expression and lean forwards across the breakfast island with her hands resting on the top of it.

"Are you serious? Did they buy any?"

"No. But, oh god, they are thinking about it."

"Mom, you know it is going to happen sooner or later. Just saying and throwing that out there."

"I know…will you tell me when you, you know." Roxanne lowly asked, hands clasped in front of her mouth.

"Probably." Rayne lowly whispers, not a hundred percent comfortable with admitting this. Nodding her head, Roxanne gave her a gentle smile before shooing her off. Rayne quickly speed walked out of the kitchen and outside to find her boyfriend.

Upon finding Braden, he was now dancing around with Becky, Charlotte, Donna, and Bean making Rayne to smile. She appeared beside him making him to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into the crowd to get away from the young ones.

"Finally, you are back." Braden lowly whispers into her ear, kissing her temple before holding her chest to chest with him.

"You won't believe what my mother told me."

"What?" Braden asked, but Rayne waved for him to bend down to her. She stood on her tippy toes and began to whisper the information her mother shared with her a few moments ago. When finished, Rayne dropped back down to her feet and stared at Braden, who stood up straight and stared at her with a 'are-you-serious' expression. Rayne simply nodded making Braden to let out a deep exhale from his mouth.

"Is it sex ed week or something?"

"Braden!" Rayne smacked his chest playfully making him to smirk and held her close. He bent down, giving the top of her nose a nip before kissing it. She smiles at him making him to smile down at her as he rested his forehead against her own forehead.

"Let's just forget all this crazy talk today and enjoy this."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Braden told her as he pulled her closer against his body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Senior Year

…**..**

…**.. A Month Later: …..**

…**..**

The beginning of senior year was starting and Rayne was starting her senior year in a public school with her brother, Andre, and Braden. They would see their younger siblings roaming the halls as sophomores, but they were usually on the other side of the building.

In every class, Braden and Rayne were together. They sat together or rather Braden simply scared the kid away that sat down beside Rayne. Everyone was instantly afraid of Braden, who simply smirked. Rayne would shake her head but grin as she knew her boyfriend was not someone you want to mess with.

As they went through classes, towards the end, Rayne founded out that Braden was amazing at math and science classes. He answers almost every question the teacher asked in human anatomy and pre-calculus. Then their last class of the day was gym class and there, Rayne began to question her boyfriend.

"You like math or science?"

"Both." He lowly said, sitting on the blenchers with her.

Since it was the first day, the gym teacher simply told them to be prepared tomorrow. That today was just to tell them what to except in gym.

"I kind of want to be either a chemistry teacher or something in the medical field." Braden told her, staring down at his hands and tracing a star he drew on his hand in English class today.

"I can picture that." Rayne said, dropping her head on Braden shoulder.

"Really?" He looked up with a small grin.

"Yeah. You're fun. But you might scare your students at first, but then they would see how much of a cute, cuddly bear you are."

"Cute, cuddly bear?"

"Okay, well you are to me." Rayne mumbles against his ear while wrapping her arms around his stomach. He smirked and wrapped his right arm around her, keeping her close. He stared around, seeing others look away quickly with fear in their eyes. Braden smirked, knowing that everyone wouldn't mess with him or Rayne for now on.

When it got closer to the end of the bell for the first day of school to be over with, some guys tried to talk to Rayne. And yet, when Braden appeared, they instantly paled and stepped away, making an excuse they have to go.

"Braden."

"What?"

"You were glaring at them behind my back, weren't you?" Rayne crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him with slight narrowed eyes. He narrowed his eyes back and stuffed his hands in his ripped jean pockets.

"How would you feel if I start talking to girls?"

"In what manner?"

"What if they came up to me like that? Flirting."

"Then I would be pissed off." Rayne shot at him, the bell ringing right after. The students moving to the doors to head to the buses or some to the parking lots to get to their vehicles.

"Exactly."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Braden. Just, I understand you being over protective of me, but you can't scare everyone away from me. Like I can't scare everyone away from you." Rayne told him as they began walking out of the school and towards the student's parking lot.

"I suppose."

Rayne paused in front of her jeep, staring at him when he said this. He sighed and ran his right hand down his face. He dropped his hand on the passenger door handle and stared at her.

"You suppose?"

"Rayne, I understand where you are coming from. But me don't like them." Braden waved his hands towards the group of guys that were talking to her in gym. They saw Braden and instantly speed walked away.

"Because they were flirting."

"Yes."

"Alright…" Rayne dragged out, slowly stepping up to him and resting her right hand over his chest, feeling his strong heart beating in his chest.

"As long as you don't let girls flirt with you and you suck it up, we won't have any problems. Alright?"

"Same goes for you, but guys obviously."

"Deal." Rayne replied, leaning up and kissing his lips then walked around the jeep to get over to the driver's side.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

Lying across the king size bed, Rayne was cuddle up against Braden as they watched a movie on her flat screen TV hanging on the wall. They were watching a thriller movie when a knock came onto her door.

"Who is it?"

"Greg."

"Come in." Rayne said, glancing up at Braden with slight confusion in her eyes. He had the same expression and shrugged his shoulders.

When Greg entered, he seems a bit nervous about something. Rayne sat up causing the blankets to fall away from her and land in her lap.

"Greg it's ten at night."

"Sorry if I woke you two up."

"You didn't." Braden replied, lying back on the bed and putting his right arm behind his head to elevate his head up to stare at the TV.

Simple fact, Braden mostly lived at the Feder house. And even though Lenny was shaky about Braden and Rayne sleeping in the same room and the same bed, he let them. He knew they were going to be adults and that they were good. But deep down, Rayne knew her father was a bit terrified of Braden, especially what happen last month.

…_**..**_

…_**.. A Month Ago: …..**_

…_**..**_

"_Hey, Braden, I think that you should sleep in the main house or in a guest room. I know that my daughter and you are going to be consider adults in a few months, but sleeping in the same bed…well, I don't know if—" Lenny stop talking as Braden paused the video game and slowly stood up, turning to stare down Lenny. _

"_You don't think I can handle myself, is that it?" Braden lowly asked, slowly walking towards Lenny, who was standing in the pool house entranceway. Coming to a stop in front of Lenny, Braden stared down at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_That isn't what I was going for, but now that you said that, sort of."_

"_I'm not like my father."_

"_Never said you were." Lenny made a slight pucker up face, stepping a bit back as Braden head tilted to the side._

"_Once we graduate and hit college, what do you think happens?"_

"_That, well, I wish not to think about that. Especially when I start to think of my college years, I really don't want to image that." Lenny quickly said, but was starting to see the point. That this was going to happen sooner or later._

"_Then what's the problem now?" Braden said, walking away from Lenny and going to the kitchen. Lenny watched as Braden grabbed an apple then reached into his pocket to pull out his pocket knife. With a click, the long, sharp knife came out and Braden began to peel the apple._

"_Well?" Braden asked, pausing in his work and staring at Lenny, who was staring wide eyes at Braden. Lenny gulped, raising his hands up and shaking his head._

"_None. Just me being an overprotective father, you know? Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do." _

"_That's saying a lot." Braden said, stabbing the pocket knife through the apple then began to cut into it to make slices. _

"_Right. Well, I'm going to go now before you might slice something else up. Good talk." Lenny said, turning around and quickly walking away. He bumped into Rayne coming from the house with some toilet paper rolls."_

"_Dad, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, fine. Just had a nice conversation with your Rambo boyfriend." Lenny said, waving her off before jogging off to the house. Rayne stared after him before looking at the pool house and sighing._

"_What am I going to do with that pocket knife of his." Rayne mutters._

…**..**

…**.. Present: …..**

…**..**

"What's the matter? You seem nervous about something." Rayne asked her twin as he stood in her bedroom doorway in his pajamas and a jacket to walk over to the pool house. He was moving back and forth on the heels of his feet and his hands were clasped together, but fidgeting.

"What do I do Rayne? She is like this-this—"

"Sex-Kitten." Braden said with a smirk before coughing as Rayne smacked him in the chest. He growled making her to glare at him then looked at her twin.

"Continue."

"Nancy, she—"

"I know about the base thing. May I ask why she is becoming hormonal all of a sudden?" Rayne asked, eyebrows rising.

"I think it is because her other friends had experienced it."

"That doesn't mean that she can pressurize you into doing what you don't want to do."

"You two didn't?" Greg decided to question, wondering if his twin had experience anything.

"No, we didn't." Rayne told him, glancing at Braden, who nodded his head to agree with Rayne.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Braden asked making the Feder twins to glance at him.

"No."

"Maybe you should." Braden replied, pulling his right arm out from underneath his head to rest on the pillow. He let out a loud yawn and stretched a bit before sighing out. Rayne nodded at Braden words and looked back at her twin.

"Braden is right. Just do that, Greg. If it makes you feel any better, Braden and I talked about this after that day mom and dad talked about sex."

"What if she isn't like that?"

"Then you have to decide or figure something out." Rayne lowly said, mostly telling Greg that there is a chance that Nancy and he might have to break it off or do something about her wanting to have sex desperately.

"Thanks…goodnight."

"Night." Rayne and Braden said, watching as Greg shut the door then listen to the pool door downstairs shut. Rayne got up and ran downstairs to lock the door up before running back upstairs and shutting her bedroom door behind her.

"Quick much?"

"I was thinking about something scary when I was coming up the stairs, so I sprinted." Rayne told Braden, who began to snicker.

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

Sitting across from Marcus, Braden was sitting beside Rayne as they had lunch with Marcus on the weekend. He was asking them about school and how they have been doing as a couple.

"You like math and science?" Marcus question a bit in shock, especially when Rayne told him that Braden was unbelievable at those classes.

"Yeah." Braden nodded, stealing a fry from Rayne's plate making her to playfully glare at him before smiling.

"What about you, Rayne?"

"I like gym class."

That made Marcus to snort, Braden to chuckle while Rayne smirked before shaking her head.

"I'm just kidding. My favorite class would have to be human anatomy and sociology." Rayne told Marcus then took a sip out of her milk shake. Braden grin at her before finishing up his lunch and lean back in the booth. His left arm resting on the back of it so that his left hand could play with Rayne's hair.

"Any sports?"

"Well, I am going to play softball in the spring." Rayne said then looked at Braden, who was staring at the table. Rayne nudged him making him to sigh and looked at his father.

"I'm on the swimming team."

"Swimming, really? You're a fish or should I say shark by the size of you?" Marcus jokily said making Braden to smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"He is amazing, Marcus. You have to see him." Rayne said, glancing at Braden, who smirked down at her as he continues to play with her hair. She winked at him before looking back at Marcus, who was nodding and taking sips out of his soda.

"Yeah, I'll have to definitely see you swim." Marcus told them with a nod.

"Well, there is a meet next week on a Friday."

"Already?"

"Yeah, that is what I said, but yes there is." Rayne answered then began to drink her milkshake again, finishing it with a grin.

…**..**

…**.. Next Week: …..**

…**..**

"Would you…stop…for two…seconds."

"Just two?" Braden mumbles, kissing the corner of her lips as she tried to write a note to her parents that she was heading to Braden swim meet.

Once finished, they headed out to the swim meet that was starting at nighttime. The pool was located in a separate building of the high school. Thus, they parked near the pool building then the school.

When they entered and Braden had to go separate ways, Rayne grabbed either side of his face and made him stare her straight in the eyes.

"You kick ass out there, got me."

"I got you. Can I get a kiss for good luck?"

"Of course, you can." Rayne lowly said, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. He groans before deeply kissing her back then they parted. He winked at her before walking off to the locker room and she went off towards these doors that led to the blenchers.

Ten minutes into the swim meet the family and family friends appeared. They all came to support Braden on his first swim meet. And in time too as Braden was doing the two hundred meter.

"They have to wear those things." Keithie said, seeing that the swimmers had to wear speedos.

"Yeah." Rayne replied, eyeing her boyfriend up and down, eyeing his muscles. But she stared at him wearing the black and navy blue speedo for their school colors. He had on a black swimming cap with a lion face on the side of it to show their high school mascot. He got onto the stand, standing up straight as he pulled down his goggles.

Rayne smile as he shook his arms a bit before getting in position with the other high school swimmers. He was the tallest out of all of them and also the most muscular one. His tattoos showed making some to eye him in a different light, but Braden didn't really give a shit about anyone's opinions on him.

When the gun went off, they were off. Immediately they were all cheering and screaming for Braden as he swam.

"He is unbelievable." Keithie pointed out as Braden was swimming fast and smoothly through the water.

"Look at him move." Eric said, watching as Braden was inching ahead of everyone by the seconds.

"He is like a fish in the water." Kurt said causing most of them to nod their head in agreements.

"That's my boy!" Marcus shouted, fist pumping the air.

"Come on, Braden!" Rayne shouted, watching as Braden was doing the last lap with another boy a few feet behind him. When Braden was swimming back, Rayne was jumping up and down, clapping her hands while glancing at the board. She noted that if Braden kept up the pace, he would break one of the school swimming timing records.

When Braden hit the end coming in first, they all jumped up screaming and chanting his name. When Braden head popped up from the water, he pulled his goggles up, and stared up at the board. Rayne smile as she clasped her hands together, hoping he had beat the school record for the two hundred meter.

When the board flashed their places, next to Braden name it had the symbol that he had beaten the school record.

"Yes!" Rayne shouted, clapping her hands with her family and family friends.

Braden got out of the water, shaking his arms off and looked up at them, giving them a thumb up. They waved to him and Rayne was smiling widely at him, excited that her boyfriend accomplish on beating the school record time in the two hundred meter in his first high school swimming meet.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You were amazing." Rayne ran towards Braden saying. He smiles as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and they walked over to their family and friends.

"Dude, you swim like a fish." Marcus said, high fiving his son with a smile.

"Yeah, you do." Kurt said, nodding his head with everyone else.

"Let's go out to dinner, my treat." Lenny said making all of them to cheer and followed him out of the building. Braden bent down and gave Rayne temple a kiss making her to look up at him with a grin.

"It was the good luck kiss."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes." Braden replied before pecking her lips then following after her to her vehicle to follow everyone out for tonight's dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:** Problems & Solving

…**..**

A slap and a yelp made Braden to glance up from the dining room table. Sitting beside him was Keithie, who was having Braden help him with his science homework. They both stared at the dining room doorway, watching Greg come in and rubbing his arm and Rayne walking in behind him.

"What happen?"

"He ate the last pizza that was mine." Rayne said through clenched teeth while glaring at her twin. He backed away from her while finding his seat at the table where his homework was spread out.

"Oh. Alright." Keithie shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing normal. Braden chuckle and shook his head while going back to helping Keithie with his homework. Rayne dropped into the seat on the other side of Braden and began to finish up her math homework. Once finished, she was throwing pieces of paper at her twin, who would flick it back, clearly easily distracted. Though, Greg only had a few more math problems and he would be done.

Rayne grabbed Keithie notebook and open it up to rip a piece of paper out to hand off to Greg, so that he could make a paper football. However, something caught her eyes and by Keithie's yelling reaction, Rayne knew it as private.

"Oh, what is this?" Rayne stood up and started to walk around the table quickly, staring at the hearts around this name.

"Give that back." Keithie shouted, chasing Rayne around the table. He had his cast off now and so he could run around again. Though, Rayne threw the notebook to her twin, who started to read the name that was surrounded by hearts.

"Jenna Waters. Ooo, who's that."

"None of you guys business." Keithie manage to snatch the notebook back and shoved it into his backpack. He glared at them as he sat back down in his seat beside a smirking Braden.

Rayne put her hands on the dining table, leaning a bit forwards to stare at her little brother. Her head tilting to the side as she eyed him with slight narrowed, curious eyes.

"Wait, what about Donna?"

"What about her?" Keithie lifted his hand off his face to grab his pencil to finish up his science homework.

"Doesn't she really like you? And I thought you would like her?"

"She is obsessed with me." Keithie waved his hands about before leaning over his homework and writing something down next to an image of some type of cell diagram.

"But I thought there was something there."

"Maybe, I don't know. Just, Jenna Waters is far prettier and her smile makes anyone smile back at her. Plus, she is one of those girls that everyone loves. Popular. So, I have been trying to get into that group." Keithie told her, high fiving Greg with a smirk. However, they both seem to shirk in their seats when Rayne glared back both of them. She slapped Greg on the arm before looking back at her younger brother.

"Just because she has all those characteristics, doesn't mean jack shit. First off, because she is pretty? Really, Keithie, I thought you were smarter than that. Just because she is pretty, doesn't mean anything. Second off, because of her smile and third, her being popular. Who gives a flying shit about those simple ass aspects. You have someone that knew you for a few years, clearly likes you—even though she is a bit obsessive over you—but if you don't like her, don't go throwing the friendship away. My god, what is up with people in only looking at appearances then everything about someone." Rayne snapped, storming out of the room and dodging on her father on the way out.

"Um, what is up with the queen?" Lenny jabbed his thumb behind him, using the meaning of Rayne's name as a nickname. He glanced at the three boys in the room, seeing their facial expression shocked.

"What is going on?"

"Rayne told Keithie off." Greg managed to get out.

"About what?"

"How Keithie likes this girl for her appearance and her popularity. But also, most likely ignoring his friends to be this girl. Saying she is far prettier and better then Donna, thus throwing a friendship away." Braden explained, sighing out and standing up from his seat.

"Keithie, don't throw something that valuable away." Lenny said stepping into the dining room and stepping to the side as Braden walked by to probably go find Rayne.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Braden walked to the back of the pool house and founded Rayne sitting on one of the stone benches that surround a fire pit. He sat down beside her and stared up at the night sky with her.

"You got really upset in there."

"I know. I should go apologize to him."

"Yes, but no." Braden told her, looking away from the sky to stare at her now. She looked away from the sky too and stared at him.

"Yes, because you scared them. But no, because you were right."

"Oh…well, it just I see that situation happen all the time. Always going after the pretty or attractive person just because of their looks or popularity."

"You weren't that girl?"

"I knew that I had admires, but I was considered a jock. I went out with one guy on a date and founded out that he only wanted to go out on a date with me because I was pretty and who my father was." Rayne told him, glancing away to stare at the unlit fire pit with a narrowed eyes.

"Well he is an idiot."

"Oh trust me; I walked right out of the restaurant once I founded that out. The next day in school, everyone believed him as the jackass. But then again, many tried to suck up to me because of who my family is."

"You're not like your siblings or rather your brothers."

"I didn't like to flaunt around what I have. They aren't bad now, but you should have seen my brothers a few years back before we moved here. They would request certain water, always wanted the new videogames that came out and hell we had a nanny for them. I was really the only one that would play checkers with my father or listen to old rock music with him. Just to learn about things." Rayne said, leaning back against the bench. Her back hitting the side of the pool house as she fully leaned back against it.

"Well, I'm glad you are who you are now." Braden wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and smile as he just held her.

"Should I go apologize?"

"Nah." Braden mused out loud causing her to gently laugh and shut her eyes, relaxing against him.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Sitting in the kitchen, Rayne was watching her mother sketching in her sketch pad of this new outfit design. She leaned her head on her hand as she watched before glancing to the left to see Becky running into the kitchen, dressed up in her soccer uniform.

"I'm ready to go play."

"Good. Let's go." Rayne pushed herself off the kitchen island stool while holding her jeep keys in her hands.

"Rayne before you go, where is your father and the boys?"

"Well, they wall went with Kurt and Marcus to Eric's shop. Something about hanging out and whatnot." Rayne shrugged her shoulders at her mother, who nodded her head before going back to sketching. But then she looked up and walked over to Becky, giving the top of her head a kiss.

"Good luck, honey."

"Thanks, mommy."

"Let's go, squirt." Rayne said, smiling as Becky grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the front door with excitement.

Rayne drove to this outdoor complex that had soccer fields, baseball and softball fields. She parked her jeep and got out, locking it up once Becky got out of her side. They walked together down a cement walkway and towards the soccer fields where other games were playing, the screaming of children and also parents were heard from both fields.

Standing on the sideline, Rayne watched her little sister run off towards her team with a smile making Rayne to smile.

"Hey, there."

"Oh, hey Sally." Rayne turned her head to smile at Eric's wife before looking out at the field where the teams were running and getting in position. The soccer team that Becky played on was both boys and girls, so her best friend Bean was with her on the team.

"So, how are things?"

"Everything is fine. I just want the spring to come so I can play softball." Rayne groan out causing the older woman to laugh and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just want it because of the weather."

"Not a fan of the cold?"

"Hell no." Sally replied making Rayne and her to laugh together.

"Hello, ladies."

Tensing up, Rayne knew that voice. It was so very familiar and by the way Sally made a face to see who came up behind them, Rayne knew that Sally knew who this was too.

"What do you want, you little punk?" Sally shot at the person as they came to stand beside Rayne.

Slowly, Rayne looked up to her left to see a very familiar, college frat boy face. Her eyes rolled at the leader of the frat boys in the college a few minutes away was standing beside her.

"Remember me, sexy."

"First off, it's Rayne. Second off, don't start with me because I here to watch my little sister and her best friend play soccer. And third, walk away." Rayne snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Beside her Sally nodded her head in agreement. Other parents glanced over to see what the commotion was, but turned back to watch their little ones on the field.

"Rayne…umm, that sounds nice. It flows with a name like Andy. Andy and Rayne."

"Shut up." Rayne told him, rolling her eyes and looking out to the field, and watching her little sister running down the field with the soccer ball before passing it off to another teammate.

"Hmm, it'll be hard to shut up to you when I'll be seeing you a lot more. My little sister plays on your little sister's team."

"Great." Sally and Rayne sarcastically said, glancing at one another with annoyed faces.

Glancing behind her, Sally ignored the two arguing with each other again. Her eyes came to rest upon the trail and seeing Lenny with the boys coming. That is when Sally realized and remembered that Keithie has a game right after this. Thus, the boys must be here to watch Becky play. Though, Sally eyes widen when she saw Braden was with them. And yet, she got this sadistic grin on her face and pulled out her cellphone to text Lenny that frat boy Andy was flirting and bugging the hell out of Rayne.

"Can you go like over there?" Rayne waved her hand at frat boy, Andy, in a shooing motion. He just laughed at her and stepped closer to her again with a smirk.

"Come on, beautiful, you don't mean that."

"I think she does. Because her boyfriend would stomp your ass." Sally poked her head around Rayne saying with an innocent smile. Rayne nodded, but she glanced at Sally, noting that Sally seem giddy all of a sudden.

"Pfft, who's her boyfriend? Some lame ass."

"Me."

That got Rayne to go wide eyes and whirled around to see Braden standing beside Sally with a snarl on his face. Then her brothers with her father stepped up on the other side of Sally with their arms crossed over their chest.

"How did—"

"Well, let's just say Keithie had a game and we came early to watch Becky play." Lenny started before glancing at a smirking Sally on his left side.

"And when I glanced behind me, I saw them coming and so I texted them to come quickly because we got a loser frat boy bothering us."

"I'm no loser, you-you—"

"Can come up with a comeback?" Rayne turned back around to stare at Andy with her hands on her hips. She felt Braden stepped up beside her and was glaring down Andy with a very dark look.

Glancing at all of them, Andy made a face and stepped a few steps back.

"So start walking." Sally said, stepping up on the other side of the Rayne with a smirk.

"Deuces." Rayne held up a peace sign causing her brothers to laugh and her father to chuckle, shaking his head.

Growling, Andy stared at them then stormed off to go stand with the other parents. Rayne smirked and turn to Sally, high fiving her. Though, Sally pointed behind Rayne making Rayne to turn to see Braden still staring off after Andy with a glare.

"Braden."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Except try to flirt with me and I kept telling him to get away, no, he didn't do anything else." Rayne told him, gently touching his left bicep.

"Relax." Rayne whispers to him, rubbing his bicep in a caressing manner. Underneath her hand, she felt his muscles relaxing and his face relaxed too. Although he still looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Andy, but not now or today. Probably another time, but not now.

"You good?"

"Other than wanting to go after him, I'm good." Braden told her, turning with her to watch Becky and Bean soccer game. They sat in silence for a good minute, watching the kids run down the field towards the goal.

"Well, not when all this is happening." Rayne then told him.

Braden looked down at her to which she looked up at him with an innocent face. But then with a smirk and a wink at him, Braden to boom out in laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: **Christmas Time (A Short Chapter)

…**..**

…**.. A Month Later: Winter Time: …..**

…**..**

The jumping on the bed was what caused Rayne to snap awake. She had sat up, but let out a yelp as she slid out of the bed. She hit the floor with a thud and groaned out at the pain from landing on her ass. Whoever had been jumping on her bed had stopped and whisper an 'oh shit' before jumping off the bed, landing in front of her.

"Braden, what the hell?"

"How are you still sleeping when it's Christmas Morning?" Braden helped her up, saying.

"What time is it?" Rayne questions, rubbing her butt while staring at Braden with tired eyes.

"It is eleven o'clock. I came over here after I had finished opening presents with my father. Now, come on. Your mother told me to get you up and bring you over to the main house." Braden said, jumping on the heels of his feet with excitement. Rayne smile at him and went towards her closet to put a winter coat on and some slippers.

"No, put on boots."

"Boots?" Rayne turned to look at Braden saying. Braden smile and walked over to the window and pulled the blind strings. The wooden blinds rode up and showed out to the backyard and to the main house.

"We got ourselves a white Christmas this year."

"Oh my…how many feet?" Rayne asked him, pulling on boots and tying them up.

"About four feet and it's still snowing." Braden said with a smirk, nodding his head. Rayne knew that there was going to be sledding and a snowball fight sooner or later. And when they do play, Rayne wanted to make the teams, so that she is to be on Braden side. She doesn't want to get hit by anything he throws, that's for sure.

"Now let's go." Braden dragged out her out her bedroom. But he stopped at the stairs, turned around and threw her over his shoulder.

"Braden!"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!"

Rayne just laughed at her five almost six months boyfriend as he ran out of the pool house into the thick and tall snow with her over her shoulder, shouting like a little kid that it's Christmas.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

They had open presents after presents, going around in a circle. And soon, Greg girlfriend of a few months, Nancy, was over. She handed Greg a present, which was this video game that he has wanted to have.

"Here, Rayne." Braden lowly held out this box causing Rayne to gently take it from his grasps. She ripped away the wrapping and then pulled the tape off the box. Opening the box, she pulled tissue paper away then pulled out this build a bear.

"Aw, isn't that cute." Roxanne cooed over, rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"It's so cu—"Rayne stop talking when she noted something shining caught her eyes. She slowly laid the build-a-bear on her lap and saw that around its neck was a necklace. But not just a plain necklace.

The necklace was a diamond heart necklace with one fourth carat diamond round cuts and it was sterling silver. The diamond decorated heart wraps around the sterling silver heart. It was hanging on this silver chain that seem to be tougher making her to believe that Braden made sure it was a tough chain and not the original type that it comes with.

"Braden…this is…"

"Do you like it?" He lowly asked.

"Yes." Rayne said in a breathless tone. She unclasped the necklace from the bear and held it out to Braden. He took it and put it on her, clasping it. When Rayne turned to him, she laid her lips against his with passion, not caring that her family was present at the moment.

"Wow."

"Like the commercials say, 'every kiss begins with kay." Lenny jokily said causing Roxanne to playfully swat his arm with a smile.

Sitting across from them, Greg was a bit jealous that his twin got such a meaningful gift. But also, Braden out did Greg with a gift to their girlfriends. For Nancy, Greg simply got her this sterling silver bracelet. And then Braden had to go all out with the build-a-bear and Rayne's meaningful, heart shaped necklace.

Shaking off the jealousy, he shook his head and repeated in his head that it was Christmas time, not competition time.

Though, competition time was later on.

…..

…..Later On: ….

…..

While the wives were cooking Christmas dinner in the kitchen, the fathers and the children were having an all-out snowball war in the back of the Feder's house. They have converted the backyard into a snowball warzone area.

There was snow forts made, walls were created in certain parts of the yard, there were some random snowman and snowwoman made in the warzone, and then there were snowballs that were being piled up on either side. The teams were even off and have been going on for a good hour. Neither side was giving up no matter how hard everyone got hit by a compacted snowball.

Hiding behind a snowman, Rayne peeked around it but yelped as a snowball was whizzed by her head. She quickly stood up and threw a snowball up into the air causing Eric to look up at the snowball. Thus, gave Rayne the chance to take the other snowball in her hand and threw it hard at Eric, who was distracted by the snowball that she threw up into the air.

The snowball nailed him in chest causing him to fall backwards and Rayne to run off towards the fort that some of her teammates were hiding behind. Snowballs were being thrown at her by the other side, but they all manage to miss. Rayne dove over the wall and slid down it. She sat up and fixed her black winter hat before looking at those that were on her team and hiding behind this wall.

Braden, Lenny, and Marcus were presence behind the wall.

"How is everything holding up?"

"Good."

"Nice throw at Eric, Rayne." Lenny said, high fiving her.

"Yeah, nice move." Braden told her, leaning over to kiss her.

"Hey, hey, PG in this fort." Marcus pointed at them, but seems to sink in the snow a bit as Braden glanced at him with raised eyebrows that seem to be in a challenging manner.

"Or a few pecks are fine." Marcus quickly said before running off to hide behind one of the snow walls near their fort.

Shaking his head, Lenny had a grin on his face before running off and chasing after Greg, wiping snowballs at each other.

Arms wrapped around Rayne from behind as she was peeking over the fort wall to see if anyone was making a run across the snowy yard. Braden powerful arms were around her and his body pressed up against her. They were both decked out in winter gear causing the puffiness of their winter gear to keep their bodies a bit off each other.

"I'm hungry."

"Same." Braden mumbles in her ear. His warm breath was fanning over her rosy color cheeks, thanks to the cold, winter air.

"EVERYONE DINNER IS READY!"

"Speaking of being hungry." Rayne mumbles, turning in Braden arms and giving him a kiss. He kissed her back before standing up. As they began walking, Braden pointed at Greg and Andre with a glare.

"You two throw something at us and I'll bury you two deep within this snow. Got me?"

The two boys dropped the snowballs in hand with widen, fear filled eyes. Rayne shook her head with a smile as Braden glared at them while he kept leading them into the house for Christmas Dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **Homerun!

…**..**

…**.. Four Months Later: …..**

…**..**

"You look so different without it."

"It feels weird."

Rayne was caressing Braden face as he shaved his mustache off. He trimmed the hair on his chin though.

Braden was letting her caress his face before she turned around to stare at the softball field. She saw her team was getting ready to do warm ups causing her to turn back around and kiss her ten month boyfriend.

It was the month of April and softball season was coming towards an end. Braden, Rayne, Greg, and Andre couldn't wait for the end of the month of May when they get out. In the beginning of June is when they get out.

Though, a few things were changing such as Roxanne hit her nine month of pregnancy and everyone was waiting for her to go into labor soon. Another thing is that Braden and Rayne are going to the local college—which those frat boys go too—because they were both recruited for their representative sports, but also, they have what they want to do. Rayne wants to become a nurse and Braden is going to be a chemist. He is thinking about minoring in teaching too. Their parents were excited for the two of them. Plus, Rayne and Braden were going to be commuting together.

"Go kick everyone's ass."

"Even my own teammates?" Rayne replied, pecking Braden mouth before running off towards her team.

"Smartass." Braden mumbles, smirking while turning away and going to go sit in the blenchers where everyone else was. He sat down beside Greg and watch Rayne warming up.

"Do you know if she is pitching today?"

"I believe she is. If they win this game, they win the conference. So, the coach is definitely going to play her." Braden explained to Greg, who nods his head in agreement.

When the game started, it seems like the family and family friends showed up.

"Oh, look, look, Rayne is pitching!" Sally exclaimed, pointing her finger at the field. Beside her, Eric sighed while shaking his head and knowing he couldn't stop his wife's excitement.

"They must really want to end this game early if they have Rayne pitching." Kurt said, watching as Rayne pitch a high velocity curveball to the batter, who swung and miss the softball.

"Tell me about it. She throws fireballs!" Marcus said, shaking his head as Rayne threw a fastball that the batter couldn't touch.

"That's my girl!" Roxanne shouted, waving her hands in the air as Rayne struck out the batter to get the second out of the inning.

The third out was a ground out to first base, which the first baseman got the softball and she tagged the first base.

Through each inning, Roxanne was feeling the baby kicking a lot more than usual. She rested her hands on her pregnant stomach, rubbing her tummy to sooth the baby down.

At the seventh inning, the third out was a line shot to shortstop, which caught it then threw her arms in the air yelling out in victory. The whole team ran towards Rayne and they begin yelling and screaming as they won their conference.

The crowd stood up clapping and smiling at the excitement that the girls showed. As they shook hands with the other team, Roxanne felt a big jolt.

"OH!"

"What?" Lenny turned to her and instantly went wide eyes as Roxanne was gripping her stomach. She sat herself down, breathing in and out and rubbing her stomach. Seeing Roxanne in this state, everyone around her had turned to her with concern eyes.

As Rayne's team was presented with the trophy, she looked up to the stands with a smile, but it slowly slip off as she sees her mother in pain and gripping her stomach.

"Um, I think that I have to go." Rayne told the coach, who looked at her with confusion and raised eyebrows. She pointed to the stands causing the coach to look and see Rayne's father was waving at her to come on and nodding to her mother.

"Oh! Your mother is going in labor. Go ahead."

"Thanks coach."

"Yep. Excellent job today."

"Thanks!" Rayne shouted back, grabbing her things then running off after her family and family friends.

…**..**

…**..Hospital: Five Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

They have been sitting in the hallway for a few hours. Only doctors and nurses past them as they sat there, waiting for the new Feder to appear.

Rayne was leaning on Braden with her eyes closed. She was still dressed in her softball gear, even though Deanne and Charlotte went back to the high school and got her school things and clothes.

"This is taking forever." Keithie mutters, dropping his head back against the wall.

"Yeah, well picture mom going through this and you tell me if it should be long or short." Rayne shot at him causing him to stare at her with wide eyes. He bowed his head and shut his eyes with this thinking expression. When his eyes open back up, he stared at Rayne with a slight wrinkly face.

"Ew. I don't want that image."

"I thought so." Rayne mutters and shutting her eyes. However, her eyes shut back open as the doors open up to show Lenny. They all stood up and circle him as he held this pink blanket buddle in his arms.

"Everyone, meet Avalina Selene Feder." Lenny said with a wide, proud smile on his face.

Everyone crowded around, awing and ooing over the new little Feder one. Rayne glanced behind her to see Becky still sitting in her seat with her arms cross over her chest. Rayne stepped away from everyone and walk over to her little sister. Sitting down beside, Rayne glance at her with raise eyebrows.

"What's the matter? Do you not want to see your little sister?"

"It's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"I'm going to be forgotten about." Becky said, looking up at Rayne with big brown eyes.

Rayne made an 'oh' face, realizing why Becky wouldn't go see the new family member. It was because she thinks that she'll be forgotten about and she won't be the little one anymore.

"Becky, you are not going to be forgotten."

"How do you know?"

"Well, did mom and dad forget about Greg, Keithie or I when you came along?"

"No." Becky lowly said, staring down at her lap. Rayne rest her hand on her little sister's shoulder causing Becky to look back at her.

"Instead, we were given a role. You are getting one too."

"What is that?"

"You are known as a big sister now. At times, she'll get on your nerves, other times you are best friends. But always know that you'll always love each other. That you'll be there when she needs you. You have this role of being an older sibling, teaching her as she grows up. Just be there for her. Be that big sister now." Rayne softly said, giving Becky a small grin.

Staring at Rayne then at everyone around the newborn in Lenny's arms, Becky nodded her head and stood up from her seat. She walked over to everyone and made her way through them to see her new little sister.

Rayne stood up from her seat, staring after her little sister with a smile. She looked at Braden coming over and wrapping his left arm around her waist.

"I saw you talking with her. Is everything alright?"

"She is just worry about the future. Nothing more." Rayne replied, grinning as she watched her father kneel down with the baby to show Becky the newborn.

…**..**

…**..Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

The bedroom door to Rayne's room slam open causing Braden to jump a bit. He was sitting across the king size bed, doing a chemistry set in his book when Rayne came jumping across the bed.

"Rayne!" Braden yelped as she crashed into him. They both topple over onto the bed and bounced a bit.

"You won't freaking believe what I just heard."

"What is that?" Braden said, sitting up and causing Rayne to fall off him. She kicked off her sneakers then lay on her stomach on the bed. Braden went back to finishing up the last two chemistry sets in his book.

"Greg had sex!"

A snap seem to echo in the room. Braden head was turned and he stared right at Rayne with disbelief, but upon seeing her nodding, his mouth had dropped a bit.

"You are kidding! I didn't think that he had it in him!"

"Braden!"

"What? Just saying." Braden mumbles, looking back at his mechanical pencil, hitting the top of it and watching the graphite thin piece came out. He went back to writing out the sets again.

"How did it happen? Or rather where did you find out about this?"

"It happen because they got a bit too passionate when her parents weren't home. And two, I have found out from Andre because he couldn't believe it."

"Well they have been going out for nine months. Some do it at three or four." Braden replied, finishing up the set then going onto the last one.

"I just couldn't believe it. It's weird."

"Well, if he found out about us, he'll think the same thing."

Rayne felt she blushes and dropped her head onto the sheets. Braden smirked as he knew that she was blushing. They finally had gone all the way a few days ago after coming back from Rayne's playoff game. Her team came second in the state, which was amazing and an intense experience.

After getting second place in the state, Rayne was upset, but cheered up when she realized that it was a huge experience to go through her senior year. Then her parents and obviously the family friends came out to dinner with them, they had a wonderful time. At nighttime, Braden made her a chocolate cake to cheer her up. While eating the cake, they kissed each other and it seems to escalate from there and they found themselves in the bedroom.

Rayne had told her mother yesterday to which her mother was in complete shock, but then relaxed. Her mother was grateful that Rayne told her that she had sex with Braden. Though, what was embarrassing was the next morning, finding a grocery bag with a few boxes of condoms on the breakfast island in the pool house that Rayne and Braden live in. Yes, Braden is officially known to be living with Rayne since he never goes home anymore. Most of his things were in Rayne's bedroom. Her parents didn't argue since, one, Braden scares the living daylights out of them and two, Braden would have just broken into the pool house and stayed. It was a lost battle with him.

"I guess that you got a point." Rayne mumbles, lifting her head up to stare at Braden.

She watched Braden finish up his homework then get off the bed. He stretches his body then packs his work away in his black backpack. Zipping it up, he pulled off his shirt and head off to the connect on bathroom to take a shower before changing in pajamas for the night.

"That reminds me…how are you? Are you, um…" Braden nodded towards her lower body causing her to blush again, but shook it off. She sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, her hands behind her as she watched Braden in the bathroom.

"I'm better than I was the day after. Though, I am little sore still." Rayne told him causing him to nod with a small smile. She smile back then fell back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. After a few seconds, she heard the shower turn on and the glass door shut to the walk in shower.

Getting up, Rayne moved towards her dresser and open it up. She pushed aside Braden's tank tops to grab one of her own. She threw off her shirt and sweatpants to switch over to pajamas since she took a shower earlier.

Pulling on black booty shorts and a dark red tank top, Rayne shut the draws and move to the bed. She crawled across it and pulls the covers back to slip underneath them. The remote was on the nightstand causing her to just hit the power button as the flat screen TV was already on the sports channel. The Boston Red Sox were on, much to Rayne delight. She knew Braden would be pump to see that the game was on too.

After twenty minutes, the bathroom door open and Braden came walking out with a white fluffy towel around his waist. He casually walks over to the dresser and drops the towel.

"Braden!"

"What?" Braden innocently said, turning to face her with a matching innocent face. Rayne sigh out, shaking her head as she couldn't stop him. Although, Rayne still couldn't get over how muscular Braden was. He was jacked. His body seem like it was chisel out of marble because he had the six pack, the chest pecs, strong legs and arms. Everything about him was strong and fit.

Rayne blushed as she thought of another 'thing' that was fit too.

The bed sunk to her right causing her to open her eyes and turned her head to see Braden getting in with only black boxers on.

"Nice, the Red Sox are on." Braden said, sitting up against the headboard. Rayne moved over to him and wrap her left arm over his waist. His left arm went around her shoulder and held her close. Their legs tangling up with one another.

At the fourth inning of the baseball game, Braden and Rayne were kissing when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Braden pulled away and sat up, getting into a defensive mode.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yeah. So it is either someone that can pick locks and can decode the alarm or one of my siblings or parents."

There was a knock on the door causing Rayne to get up, sitting on the edge of the bed and said a soft come in. The door opens up to show her mother.

"Mom?"

"I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh man."

"No, you weren't." Braden replied with a grin and looking back at the TV, watching the game.

"Mom, it is ten at night. What's the mat—"

"This is what is a matter!"

She held up a box of condoms that were open. She showed Rayne the inside to show most her gone.

"That isn't ours, m—"

"I found it in Greg's room…when did he."

"Mom, really?"

"I don't understand why he won't talk to me about it." Roxanne said, sitting down on the bed with Rayne. She glanced at Braden, who mumble about getting something to munch on and left the room to leave Roxanne and Rayne to talk.

"Mom, he is probably not comfortable about talking about it. If he needs to talk then he will."

"Just, oh, you two are growing up!"

Braden entered the room eating chips and carrying two cans of ice tea. He stared at Roxanne hugging Rayne to her tightly, going on and on about how Greg and she were growing up into adults.

"Mom, you are suffocating me!"

"Sorry. Oh, just don't grow up anymore."

"Can't really do that mom. But if someone finds something to freeze our age, I'll get to you on it." Rayne said, smiling at her mom as she stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go. Goodnight you two." Roxanne headed to the door, but pauses and looks back at Braden and her.

"Before I forget. I believe that your father is planning a trip to the lake house. We are going to do the reunion with all each other again. Also, I believe that Rob will be back from his trip overseas."

"Is he the one with the wife that is like eighty years old?" Rayne said.

"And the one with the toupee?" Braden added on causing Rayne to snort and start to laugh. Hearing them asking this, Roxanne laughed too.

"Yes, that is him."

"Oh, alright then. Well, I can't wait for this adventure."

"Yes. It'll happen in another month. Now, goodnight you two." Roxanne said, winking at them then leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Rayne crawled back underneath the blankets and look at Braden, sipping an ice tea can and holding the other out to her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"I can't wait for the lake house."

"Me either." Braden replied, finishing off the drink and finishing up the small bag of chips. Rayne took a few long gulps from hers then set it onto her nightstand.

They sat in silence and watch the fourth inning go by, the Red Sox were winning ten to five. Their hitting was on tonight, the pitching was average tonight and the defensive plays were great.

Halfway through the fifth inning, Rayne glanced up at Braden.

"Can you believe that just happen?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Your brother used a lot."

"Braden!"

Braden smirked, turning his attention away to the TV and staring at her. He bent down, laying his lips against hers and pulling her up against him. Pulling his lips away, Braden stared into her eyes with a twinkle in them.

"I know that look."

"And?" Braden mumbles, leaning back forwards and kissing her again.

…**..**

…**.. (I believe that I should give a bit of a head up warning...Thus, **_**WARNING**_**: Let's just say it does get heated with the couple. Rated M type things…just saying). You can skip ahead if you don't wish to read it. **

…**..**

The game seems to become long forgotten, the volume was still up and the announcers were narrating the whole game. The lights on the nightstand were now off making the TV the only thing giving the room this whitish bluish glow. A slight shine casted off the dark red comforter from the TV. Though the comforter slid a bit to the end of the bed as the figures moved around in the king size bed.

"Oh! Don't grab there. I'm ticklish."

"Forgot." Braden stared down at her saying as his left arm was resting beside her head while his right was tracing down her left side.

When his hand found its place in gripping her left hip, his left hand clenches the sheet beside her head. Her hands were gripping his back and her knees were resting on either side of his hips. Her feet would sometimes go around his lower thighs.

Both of them have high stamina so it seems as if it last forever. Earlier, Rayne remembers thinking of how strong and well fit Braden was, well, he definitely was. His strength was causing the back headboard to hit the wall and caused a small dent in the wall, but also, this black smudge—since the headboard was black wood.

Rayne was thankful that the house was far away from the pool house and also, only Braden and her lived in the pool house. Cause, they couldn't help the racket they cause. From sounds slipping past their lips to the headboard repeatedly hitting the wall and the bed creaking a bit.

"Braden!" Rayne gasped out wrapping her legs around his waist as he pick up his pace yet again. His head was tucked away in the side of her neck, lowly grunting and his hands were clenching the sheets below her as his hips kept connecting with hers as he kept moving without breaking out of his sync.

Few more minutes pass when they have finally came to their peaks.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I can't get up." Braden mumbles, still laying on top of her and not moving from his spot. Rayne dropped her legs off his waist, panting gently and wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, you have too. I have to pee. Shouldn't have drunk that ice tea." Rayne mutters, feeling Braden to lowly groan as he didn't want to move. Slowly, he slid completely off her causing her to shut her eyes and sigh out at the feeling. Getting up, Rayne sat there for a few seconds then got up and walk to the bathroom.

Braden lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and getting this grin on his face. He sat up, groaning a bit and wondering if he'll be able to walk tomorrow. Glancing at the bathroom, he watch Rayne come back out and slip back into the bed. He stared down at her, lean over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rayne whispers, staring at him with a smile and holding the blankets to her chest. He grins and got up, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit.

Glancing back at Rayne, Braden wondered how he got so lucky to have a woman like her. He was absolutely and deeply smitten to her. She was the one for him and he loves her so much that it hurts.

She was his beautiful Rayne.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note:**

Hello everyone,

So towards the end it was a bit heated. I have tried to not make it too much because this story is rated T. But I was thinking about changing it in the future just in case. Anyways, I was thinking of making another story about everyone grown up, out of college and such. Like them as adults in their late twenties and hitting thirty. Anyways, that will most likely be after this story.

Thus, I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. Thanks for reading and such. I greatly appreciate the reviews of the story. (And yes, I know that my grammar suck, my tenses suck and all those lovely things—as you can tell with my other stories, I got some reviews about it—so yeah).

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Grown ups series. I only own my original character, Rayne. Thanks again!

LX311/HL511


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** The Graduation and Star Gazing

…**..**

…**.. Month Later: …..**

…**..**

They all have graduated with flying colors and were celebrating at their graduation cookout after graduation. Then when the younger siblings get out of school—which was in two more weeks—they would be going to the lake house for the weekend.

Stepping out of the bedroom, Rayne fix the light green spaghetti strap dress and glance behind her. Braden was finishing up in zipping up his pants before looking at her with a smile.

"You good?"

"Yep." Braden replied, stepping to her and wrapping his left arm around her waist. Together they walked downstairs and out of the pool house to see guest arriving to the graduation party.

They decided to fuse the graduation celebration together—Greg, Andre, Rayne and Braden—and have a huge one.

"Where were you two at?" Roxanne appeared before them with a one and a half year old, Avalina.

"Talking and getting into our party outfits."

"Um hmm." Roxanne eyed them closely with a smirk then walked off.

"Does she think that we—"

"Yep." Rayne sighed out, shaking her head and walking with Braden to greet some guest.

The party was fun, relaxing and everyone enjoy themselves. The four graduates were just happy that they were out of high school now. Next up was the big one, which was college. Braden and Rayne were commuting and going to the same college that was a fifteen minute drive. While Greg and Andre were going to this college an hour away from home and staying there.

"I just realize that Nancy is going to the school that Greg and Andre are going to."

"Do you think that Greg only went there because of her?"

"If we mention that, Braden, then he'll be saying the same thing about us."

"But it's not true. We both got scholarships for our sports and they have our majors there."

"I know." Rayne replied, waving at a few guests that waved at her. She turned to look up at Braden, seeing him taking a long gulp from his soda.

"Can you believe that we are graduates going to be freshmen in college?"

"Nope. But it is happening." Braden replied, wrapping his left arm around her waist and tugging her up against him. Rayne wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest with a grin.

"It'll be alright, right?"

"Yeah, everything will be alright."

…**..**

…**.. Two Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Hey, did you get any maze when you were overseas."

"Shut it, Higgins."

Everyone was trying not to snicker as Marcus was picking on Rob Hilliard when they enter the lake house.

"Ah, back again." Lenny said, walking forwards and spreading his arms around, breathing in then out with a sigh.

"So, what are the room arrangements?" Greg asked his right arm around Nancy waist as she came for the weekend trip.

"The same."

"Dad, we all can't share that room." Greg said, glancing at Nancy then glancing over at Braden and Rayne.

"Oh, yeah that is true. Well, Rayne and Braden can have Deanne's mother room from last time. You two can have the attic."

"Attic?"

"Yeah, the attic. I have come earlier in the week and fix it up with the others. It's a room now." Lenny said, staring at the young adults.

"Unless you can have Hilliard room. I think that the tree house that he and his wife made is still out there." Eric pointed out, trying to look out the window to see if it was.

Being back and he was already being picked on, Rob shook his head and glanced at his son, Nick, who came for the trip too.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm going to explore." Rayne said, heading off to the stairs to go find the room that Braden and she were staying in. Braden nodded his head in agreement, pick up his duffle bag and follow after Rayne.

"I can't believe that you have a son." Rob turned around to stare at Marcus, who already accepts the couch as his bed once again.

"Yeah, well I do."

"He doesn't even act like you."

"I know. Just a heads up though, he acts like the devil, so be careful. You might want to sprinkle haze around." Marcus said, waving his hands about before dropping them on his stomach. He reached up and pulls his hat down over his eyes some more with a sigh.

"We are never going to get over this." Rob mutters walking off with his wife.

The others looked at one another before snickering and shaking their heads. This weekend was going to be an interesting one.

…..

…..

…..

"Oh, Greg, look at this view."

"Why did we invite them?" Braden mutters under his breath to Rayne as they stared at the couple ahead of them.

"We didn't." Rayne replies, glancing up at him with this fake smile. Braden snorted and shook his head as he watched Nancy all over Greg, pointing out the lake as they stood on this ledge.

"We should head back. I think our parents are making lunch." Rayne said, turning away and began walking.

"Oh, you two go ahead. Greg and I will be back soon." Nancy waved at them with this wide smile and her arms were around Greg's neck now.

Both Rayne and Braden stared at them before looking at one another with raised eyebrows. They shook their heads and kept walking away from the couple disappearing behind a tree.

"At first, she didn't seem bad."

"I thought she looked like a weirdo anyways." Braden said, shrugging his shoulders. Rayne grin a bit as they walked down the dirt trail that led back to the lake house.

"Now, she is, I don't know."

"I don't think anyone knows anymore." Braden said, tucking his hands in his jean pockets. Rayne wrapped her right arm around his left arm as they walked side by side.

When they had arrived back at the lake house cabin, they saw that the mothers set up a picnic on the outside long table. Food was all over the top of it and they were already sitting and eating.

"Ah, there they are."

"Here we are." Rayne said, sitting down on the bench and Braden taking a seat beside her.

"Where are Greg and Nancy at?" Roxanne asked, passing the bowl of salad over to Eric, who was sitting on her right.

"Probably testing the theory of if we can hear a tree drop would it make sounds." Rayne blurted out, mostly intending it to be inappropriate. Braden picked it up instantly causing him to snicker while putting a few pieces of fried chicken on his plate.

That caused the adults to look at her with slight confusion and thinking looks on their faces. She stared at them with 'really' look then began to fill her plate up. After a few more silent moments past, Lenny was the first to spit out his drink and began to laugh. The guys were snickering while the women mouth drop then began to laugh too.

"I don't get it."

"Me either."

"I don't either."

The younger ones were saying causing the adults to tell them not to worry about it till they are adults.

As they enjoyed the outside area, eating and having conversation, Greg and Nancy appeared after an hour.

"Hey, Greg, you got a leaf in your hair." Keithie pointed out causing Greg to quickly brush his hair out.

The adults stared at them with slight grins and looked away when Greg shot them a confuse look. Glancing over at his twin, Greg gave her a questionable look.

"Don't look at me. I don't know." Rayne innocently said, shrugging her shoulders and turning back to her plate. She glanced at Braden, who was lowly chuckling under his breath and shaking his head.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After lunch and then a game of football, the adults had gone off into the town to a bar to have a night to themselves. Thus, leaving the younglings at the house.

"Alright, if you act up, hurt yourself or someone else, get me angry or doing something that you know isn't a good idea, I will ground you and you will go to bed early. Got it!" Rayne pointed at all the young ones, her eyes narrow at them.

"Yes!"

"Good. Now have fun. No roaming outside unless you want to get eaten by wolves." Rayne then said causing all of them to stare at her with widen eyes with fear in them.

"Don't forget the boogeyman." Braden exclaimed as he snuck up behind all of them. The kids screamed and ran off causing him to laugh while Rayne slapped her right hand over her mouth to not laugh out loud.

"That was cruel."

"Well, we know they won't go outside now." Braden told her, walking with her to the couch. Before they sat down, they look down at the couch then each other.

"Your dad sleeps on this."

"Yeah, let's not sit on this." Braden said, grabbing her hand and together they walked outside. They sat down on a loveseat outside that overlooks the lake. They were at the end of the porch, away from the windows and away from everyone's eyes. They had their own private sitting area, gazing up at the stars.


End file.
